When She Didn't Smile at All
by kishi.tenshi
Summary: Something's wrong with Mikan,and everyone is worrying about her, especially Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. Mikan Does not smile at all... whats wrong with our little angel! RXR! NXM RXH
1. People Change

Chapter 1: People change!!!

It is 7:00 am, and of course, so unusual for her to wake up that early. She starts to dress up and prepare her things. As soon as she locked the door, she runs until she goes to her classroom.

_Oh! Good heavens I am not late!_, Mikan thought.

Everybody was staring at her, especially her bestfriend, Hotaru. _Something's wrong with the baka.,_ she thought.

"Oi! Baka, Ohio!" Hotaru greeted, expressionless…

"Ohio! Hotaru!" and Mikan sat in her seat. Everyone noticed her, really, somethings wrong with her.

"Sakura – san, good morning!" Iinchou greets her with an all-out-smile.

"Good morning too!, Iinchou!" She greeted back, and stared at the window.

_Something's wrong with the baka. Oh, anyways she is not annoying by now! I hope that this will continue everyday! _Natsume thought while his manga covering his face.

"Oi! Mikan-san! Ohio!" Ruka greets her at last, with a smile of course, though he knows he will gonna blush later on if he saw Mikan smile back at her. But Mikan just look at him and nod, then sigh.

The bell rang, and classes started. Narumi – sensei entered the classroom and the children greeted back. He saw something unusual, and of course, it is Mikan. _Why does she look expression less? Where is my cheerful student? _He thought for a moment.

"Ohio! Class, there will be no classes today because all teacher's will have a meeting. You are now free to do whatever you like. So class behave!" He smiles back at them, but Mikan still looks out in the window. He don't know why she's like that, she usually cheers when there will be no classes, but today is really different. He can't feel a thing from her. _I hope nothing's wrong with her._

"Ms. Sakura! Class! I'm going now!" Saying her name intentionally just to catch her attention. He smile at her to see if she will smile back, but she just nod. _What's wrong with her?!_ Narumi thought as he exits the classroom.

Mikan slowly stand up and walk to the door. It is so unusual for her not to say goodbye to her friends, especially Hotaru! And then, someone hits her back, well of course, it's her bestfriend's baka gun.

"Oi! Baka!, where will you go?" Hotaru asked

"Why care? I'm just going to my room!" Mikan says as she leaves the room. It is not snobbish or something, but no expression at all.

"Oh! Yeah! Okay! Bye!" Hotaru worrily says as she looks at her bestfriend. _Why does her eyes are like mine and Natsume's? Cold! What's wrong with the baka!_ She irritably thought.

She walk through the corridor, and to the school grounds. As she was heading to her room, someone bumped her intentionally, and yes, it is from the flame caster, Natsume Hyuuga. As usual, her short uniform skirt waves and her undies are on sight. She didn't fall or trips, she just maintained her balance.

"Baka! So, it is strawberry stripes today, Polka!" Natsume says and smirked.

She just walks past to him, and everything is blank. She seems to be thinking deeply of something, and Natsume hated the fact that he was ignored, so he tripped her again.

"Stop it!" Mikan shouted, no expression with her face nor in her eyes.

"Okay! Baka!" and Natsume run through the corridors and stop by the corner trying to spy on her partner. He saw Mikan entered her room and lock the door. He go to her door and stick his ears into it. He can't even hear of something, not even a snoring one. _So she's not sleep. But what's the problem with her. _Natsume thought. And then..

"What are you doing, Hyuuga?!" Hotaru asked as she saw him almost lost his balance.

"Nothing much, Imai" Natsume said, with a face almost red

"No wonder Sakura-san is calling you a pervert, because you even follow her to her room." Ruka said as he stared Natsume blankly into the eye.

"What did you say, Ruka? I just go here because… umm… well, she's my partner, right? So I must check her if she's alright or else, everybody will blame me if she's not good.." explained Natsume.

Suddenly, Mikan open her door and saw her friends in front of her. She is still dressed up in her school uniform.

"Oh, Hotaru-san, Ruka-pyon, and you Hyuuga, ha… may I know, what can I do for you?" she said blankly.

"Nothing important." Hotaru replied

"Oh, Sakura-san, I think Natsume tries to peek into your room." Said Ruka as he looks on Natsume.

Mikan look at Natsume who is also getting red because of Ruka.

"Oh, so it is you again, Hyuuga. Anyway, once a pervert, will always be a pervert." Said Mikan and closed her door. Hotaru look at her and yes, she's right something's wrong with her bestfriend.

"Oi! Nogi, Hyuuga! Come on! Let's go, looks like the baka is busy… let's not disturb her for a while." Ordered Hotaru.

"Hai!" Said the two boys.

While walking, the three of them are all quiet, everything got one question in mind – What happened to Mikan?!

A/N: Sorry for not having this story long, because it is just my first fic ever!!! Kindly RXR. It is okay with me if you will write something bad about it!!! Arigatou!


	2. Flashback

**Chapter 2: Flashback**

Last night, in the cabin that Mr. Bear lives, two people were talking seriously, and unexpected.

_"Tsubasa-sempai, why is it even though how hard I try to help others, everything seems to turn a mess!!!" cried Sakura as her sempai tries to comfort her._

_"Lately, when Hotaru-san is making another invention, in which I am sure is so important, was destroyed because of me. I knocked at her door and disturbed her, not knowing that the whole thing she's about to finish will blew up! Oh, Tsubasa-sempai, what will I do." Cried Mikan._

_"You don't mean it right?" Tsuabasa asked_

_"Yes, but it is still important for her. It is almost about 4 years I am here in the academy but still I haven't do any good!"_

_"Yes, you've done something good! You make our ability class to be known and accepted here in the academy. And you just make Jinno-sensei to be somewhat good to us after all!"_

_"I did that?" _

_"Yes! Why ask? You don't want our ability class to be the just like nobody right?"_

_"Hai! Demo… Tsubasa-sempai, I am just wondering, when will I mature?_

_"Why think of maturing this early. And anyways Mikan, you are already matured!?_

_"Nani? How can that be? I am still that clumsy idiot!"_

_"Maybe yes, sometimes being clumsy makes the day complete, because whenever you stumble and fall, you will know who really cares for you."_

_"But how can I be a mature one, like I must act like lady, like of my age! Right, Tsubasa-sempai?_

_"You are mature because you know that life is hell, and yet you still know ho to live. Others just live their life in darkness, while you, you live with the sun. That's why, our class, calls you as our angel, because you just glow, whether you like it or not."_

_"Ne, Tsubasa-sempai, arigatou for making me realizing that too. I just don't want to be sad. And Tsubasa –sempai…" she leans into him and tries to kiss him on the chick, but, Tsubasa just faced her and, their lips locked, and he turned red._

_"Gomen, Mikan!" _

_"I'm sorry too, Tsubasa-sempai! I didn't mean too… I just want to let you know I am very grateful to have you by my side…"_

_"Mikan, Oh God, you're my little sister… Gomen, So sorry!"_

_"It's alright, Tsubasa-sempai. We don't mean to… and I know, you like Misaki sempai right, and me…"_

_"Yeah, the fire caster"_

_"No, I can't love any body."_

_And Mikan walk away, not knowing where to go, she just don't know what to do. A simple mind like her can't comprehend everything that happens to her in the academy. She doesn't even know that the Academy seems to be alive from the time she entered it. _

_"Maybe, my smile makes everything result to a mess? Natsume already told me that he hates my smile always, so from this day off, I swear, I WON'T SMILE AT ALL!!!"_

_She runs as fast as she could towards her dormitory, with an expressionless face, now she can be like anyone else, yes like everybody._

_She is already a two-star student now, somehow she manages to be one because a better grades and more awards for their special ability class was gathered because of her effort, even Mr. Jinno considered her as one of the good student already. But still, one thing has not changed, it is her tardiness and her cheerful smile, but changes will come soon…_

**A/N: ** Sorry if this ishort, anyways, it is just a flashback, right… I know this chapter is lame, so constructive listening is open…


	3. Everyone Is Watching Over You!

**Chapter 3: Everybody's Watching Over You!**

In her room…

She sighs heavily, "Oh it's just too hard to keep this going , but at least, if I keep on being this way, there will be no more troubles right?" As she ask herself.

"Oh come on! Don't try to back out now! You'll make everyone happy by doing this. Your smile ruins everything!" again convincing herself.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!" Said Mikan as she rushed to her door. She saw her two sempais , Tsubasa and Misaki

"Oh! Nice to see you again, MIkan! I haven't seen you for a while! Imiss you very much already!" Misai said as she embraced her.

_You must not smile, or else, you will ruin everything!_ She thought.

"Mikan –san, again, sorry for the last night!" Tsubasa said tears flowing from his eyes.

Yes, he really didn't mean to do that, she treats her as her sister, and he loved her like an older brother to her, so there's no way he would ever do that to her.

"Oh, yeah! He can't even sleep because of that!" Misaki blurted out laughing.

"I told you Tsubasa-sempai, it was just nothing. It was an ACCIDENT! Nothing malicious, and hey, you're like my brother to me!" she smirks.

_Oh, not now, you must try not to smile!!!_

"Okay, I think, that will be alright now, Tsubasa!" Misaki said as she laugh out loud!

"Stop teasing me Misaki! I just feel so sorry for her, because I just stole her first kiss!" Tsubasa said lowly and his face was so red because he is really ashamed on what happened.

"So, are you done now Tsubasa? Let's go now, you still have to buy me clothes…." Whines Misaki

"Yeah, yeah! So we are going now, and again I'm so sorry! See you later, our little tenshi!" Tsubasa said as they exit her room.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile…

"Oi! Imai-san, where will we go?"asked Ruka

"To my room!" replied Hotaru

"And why will we go there?!" asked Natsume

"I've planted a mini-camera in her room, so let's go see in my laptop just what happen. That dummy…" Hotaru replied expressionless…

"Hmmm. Eavesdropping ha!" Natsume said and smirks.

Two cold eyes met, the crimson and the lavender.. Once again, Hotaru remembers, she saw those cold eyes in Mikan's. _What just happened to the baka?_

"Hey! Why stare at me like that?! You're worried, right?" Natsume said annoyingly

"Shut up!" Hotaru shouted.

"Calm down you two!" RUka said with worry in his face, He is not worried with the two, but of Mikan of course. There is something with her that is so hard to forget, even others admit it, her smile, was the best, like an alice.

"Hmmp.. Never mind!" sadi Hotaru as she walk slowly and and reach into her room's door.

Four years have passed, and of course, being one of the best fund raisers of the school, she the received a special star, so her room is not new compared to Natsume, except for the new gadgets the she invented.

"I'll just go get some tea, and we'll continue on our business. You sit down on the couch." Hotaru said coldly but something is wrong with her, it's like her heart just beat faster than normal.

As she prepared tea, she peek on her living room, unexpectedly, she just stared again with those blue eyes, the blond, it really makes her head hurts so much.

"Here's your tea."

"Arigatou!" as the two lad get theirs.

"Here, this is what happened on her room" Hotaru said, as she rewinds the video in her laptop.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_"Coming!" Said Mikan as she rushed to her door. She saw her two sempais , Tsubasa and Misaki_

_"Oh! Nice to see you again, MIkan! I haven't seen you for a while! Imiss you very much already!" Misai said as she embraced her._

_You must not smile, or else, you will ruin everything! She thought._

_"Mikan –san, again, sorry for the last night!" Tsubasa said tears flowing from his eyes._

_Yes, he really didn't mean to do that, she treats her as her sister, and he loved her like an older brother to her, so there's no way he would ever do that to her._

_"Oh, yeah! He can't even sleep because of that!" Misaki blurted out laughing._

_"I told you Tsubasa-sempai, it was just nothing. It was an ACCIDENT! Nothing malicious, and hey, you're like my brother to me!" she smirks. _

As soon as the video finish, Hotaru and Ruka felt that the room was getting hotter. Then they saw Natsume full of rage.

"Don't dare to burn my room! Or else, I'll kill him!" Hotaru said blankly while putting her new improved aka gun in front of Ruka's face.

"Come on! Imai-san, he will lose it later!" Ruka said while he shivers, but something seems so abnormal, he managed to see her lovely eyes, and well, appreciated it.

_Cold eyes, yes, but lovely!_ Ruka thought.

"Hmmp" snobs Natsume and ran off the corridor. He hated it, those words are like bells ringing so hard. And yes, it hurts.

_He just stole her first kiss, and saying that he didn't mean to! How dare you Andou Tsubasa! _

**A/N: Arigatou gozaimasu! JEJE3693, lesbab, Heaven's Memoirs and lysabelle for the reviews..**


	4. Once Hidden, Now Revealed

**Chapter 4: Once Hidden, Now Revealed**

_I will kill him, and yes I am so sure about it._ Natsume thought as he ran across the central town, he stopped by an alley and heard somebody talking.

**0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-**

_Come on! Is that thing still stuck in your head! Don't you hear her? She said that it is NOTHING! _As the girl shouted at the guy in front of her

_It is not I am thinking, okay! Our angel just told me last night, that she don't know how to love. Now I am so confused why she tell me that, and haven't you observed her this morning?_

_So she told you that ha? Maybe, someone's just tell her that thing, and make it stuck on her head._

_Maybe, but how could that someone do that to her!_

_When it comes to Mikan, I think everyone is so envious about her._

_And why is that?!_

_She has everything, she knows how to live life, and also, she's with the fire caster, always, and many fan girls of that Hyuuga are so angry._

_So you think, someone just told her that stupid thing that a dense person like her can easily stuck that idea in her head?_

_Hai! _

_Okay! And I think somebody around here that is listening to us…_

And Tsubasa steps to the guy's shadow

"So it is just you Hyuuga!" Tsubasa exclaimed

"Hmmp!" Natsume snobs and look at Tsubasa with anger in his eyes

"Oi! What's wrong with you?! We don't do something bad to you right?" Misaki said as she steps back., well, everyone of course, when it comes to Natsume seems to be afraid knowing what he could do.

"What did you do to Sakura!" Natsume exclaimed as he tries to move his feet but unfortunately, Tsubasa is already stepping on it, but stop his attempt then, he just want to know something.

"Oh! Now I know why are you standing there in the corner! Listening to us!" Tsubasa said laughing

"Answer my question, if you don't want to die now!" exclaimed Natsume

"Okay, It was an accident, well, knowing that she is my little sister! And why do I have to explain this things to you anyway!" said Tsubasa and let go of Natsume's shadow.

"Well, Hyuuga, last night, Mikan-san was talking to him, and as a sign of gratitude for helping her out to her problems, Mikan-san tries to kiss him on the cheek, but he accidentally face her making their lips locked!" Misaki said while trying not to laugh.

"Is that true Andou!" Natsume said, now trying to calm down.

"Hai! And may I know why do care about her all of a sudden, especially you are the only reason why she cries every night!" exclaimed Tsubasa making Natsume look away.

"Come on you two! Tsubasa, let's go now! I still have to buy clothes. Leave him now!" Misaki said as she drags Tsubasa's hand to go away.

Natsume did not bother to go after them, he just wanted to recall everything that Tsubasa said to him.

_You're the only reason why she cries!_

Those words just make his head aches so much. He tries to go back to his dormitory. Nothing can just come out on his head, he just don't know why.

**0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-**

Back at Hotaru's room… The two, Ruka and Hotaru was still their, deafening silence surround them.

As usual, no expression on Hotaru, but deep inside…

_Hey! What's happening to you?! Why do you feel like this?_

_Maybe, this is what they called LOVE then?_

_Stop saying that, He is just someone that can make me rich!_

_Yeah! Right! Don't you remember? Ssometimes you just stumbled one time because he was running after you, and he just helped you to stand up. Haha! Being clumsy sometimes can make your head spin…er, your heart I mean!_

_STOP! _

Back to reality…

Hotaru sighs and that makes Ruka looked at her once again. Yup! Blue met with violet ones the second time that day.

"Oh, it is already 10:30 already! Time really go fast!" Ruka said trying to crack the silence

"Oh yeah! I remember, I forgot that I have to go to the lab now! I better get going."

"Oh! Me too, I just have to my room, I have to fix something there."

"Bye!"

"Bye! Ah, Uhmmm, Hotaru! Wait"

"Nani?!" Hotaru asked now, turning red, hearing him calling out her name for the first time.

"Imai-san, Arigatou for the tea!" Ruka said now turning redder.

"Did you just call my name a while ago?!" Asked Hotaru, with cold eyes staring at Ruka

"Imai-san, Gomen nasai, I forgot that you will get angry if I call your name. GOMEN NASAI!!!"

"What's the matter Nogi? I just ask you if you call me by my name, nothing is wrong with that anyway?"

"Yeah! So bye!" Ruka then run as fast as he could with 50 shades of red on his face.

_Why do I feel this way when it comes to Imai-san? And why didn't she kill me when I called her on her name? Oh! Come on! Something's wrong with everybody! First Mikan, Do not smile, second Natsume just got angry to Andou because he kissed Mikan, and me call Imai-san by her name, and Hotaru just allowed it! What the hell is going on!_


	5. Worries

**Chapter 5: His Worries**

It seems to be half an hour when she walked in the room. She made another realization of herself, trying to figure out if things do get better when she did the same thing over and over again.

_I know now, when I stop smiling, everything will be okay, and also when I stop talking to anyone, everything will sure turn out nice. I don't want to be a burden anymore. I just like everyone live happy, and making them happy is all that I wanted too, especially Natsume._

_Maybe, I will just hide my smile for myself, laugh by myself. It doesn't mean that I'm crazy anyway. And so what if I am alone, being away from the others will just make things better, because my clumsiness will not affect them if I am far away from them._

_Yeah! Right! Maybe it will be best if I will just put my head on studying, maybe a better way to serve a past time. And a diary will come in handy, just to make me feel that I have someone to talk to. I just don't want to be a burden._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as he gets back to his room, his head still aches, he still remembers that Tsubasa said to him and could not believe it as well.

_**You're the only reason why she cries!**_

_What did I do to her anyway?_

_Yeah, right! I remember, she's always there at night trying to check me out if I'm okay after those missions, and as always, sue her away, but I just do it all for her. Maybe that's why she cries, but could it be Persona?! Yes, he might!_

He tries to clear his mind again, after taking some of the medicines Persona gave him to lessen the headache, he leaves his room, and again, not knowing where to go.

He is walking fast enough until he found himself to stop by the Sakura tree. That tree remembers everything, for the past four years, it sees everything, hears everything, feel everything. If the tree is just allowed to talk, maybe somehow, he might as well know why he act this way he never knew he will.

He sits under its shades, trying to remember everything that makes, well, the girl act emotionlessly this day.

_Why does she have to act like that anyway? What is she thinking? That it may catch my attention by doing so? Well, yes she did, but not only me, the whole class! And they will all blame if she will be like this the whole time. Oh come on, you must not act like this like you were her boyfriend!_

_Aargh! Why it has to be me?! MIKAN!_

Natsume then tries to walk away from the Sakura tree, he can't concentrate, and his conscience can't bear the fact that he is the reason at all.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as Ruka exits her room, she didn't bother to go the lab. It is just a lame excuse for him to get out.

She still is worried for her bestfriend, but don't know what to do, when all of this feeling mixed up, no just two: WORRY AND LOVE.

Worry because not seeing her smile will just not make her day complete, love, may be she's not yet sure about it but she knew that will be the reason.

_Why does it feel like this anyway? Come on! Think! Wait, my heart beats faster! Blue eyes… hmm, that baka… who cares about him…maybe… me? Ne… no way!_

_Whoa, am I thinking of him right now! I can't believe myself! He is just someone that makes me rich! Yeah! Rich! And…. Complete… maybe... Mikan makes me complete but with him… hmmm... Arrghh…What's happening to me!_

Hotaru dress up. She wears a short and a cute pink tank. Well, yes, her curves are showing, especially adding her long raven hair reaching her waist. Yes, all in all, beautiful.

She leaves her room and decided to go to the Central Town.

_Maybe I will be alright if I see something better to buy... ha ha 300 rabits is just enough to spend in one day..._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He is now on his room, staring blankly to the window, he remembers the way he called her name, and the way she didn't reacted at all. The way he saw her cold eyes which makes him shiver before but now warmth. He doesn't know what to do now. He tries to go to sleep, tucking his pillow, but nothing seems s to change. He still thinks of her.

_Hotaru Imai. That name is a curse! I hated her for all those blackmailing she did! But why do I have to think of her like this anyway! She tries to ruin my reputation, almost telling everybody that I am gay! And now, she just acts so calmly to me. The first time I ever saw her like that. _

_Wait a minute, does she blushed a while ago? Oh yeah! Could that mean….? Aargh! No way… just no way!!! That is not her, maybe somebody just make her look like it but no way! That must no be me!!!! And wait, why I have to think of her like this anyway… she is a nobody! Right! A nobody!_

He standup, getting dress up, he knows where to go now… to Central Town… he don't have anything to buy, yet he wants to go their... He just doesn't know why.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Sorry for this… they are just their POV's can't think of a better way to write this… anyways… thank you very much for you reviews:**

**Nepiechan, Professional, tunaness, ladalada, and jeje3693**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!**


	6. Coincidence!

**Chapter 6: Coincidence?!**

Walking away from that tree seems to be making him calm down. Yes, they do have memories under its shades. Him and Mikan, he remembers everything, the way they talk, tease, and fight each other, though it seems to be negative, but that makes them complete, seeing at each other, just to see themselves facing each other, that will be enough.

_So where will I go now? Yes, to Central Town! Maybe Ruka's there._ Natsume thought as he change his directions.

He is walking fast as he could, but then he just bumped to someone, causing him to lose his balance. He looked up as he saw Ruka, offering his hand to him. He reached up to his hand and stand up.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Ruka asked

Not hearing Natsume's reply, Ruka tries to walk away. But then Natsume stop him.

"Where will you go?" Natsume asked with curiosity

"To Central Town, wanna come?!" Ruka said as he smiled to him

"Sure."

"So, why are you in a hurry?"

"Nothing important"

"Oh…"

"So how about you? Why go there?" Natsume asked while looking on the ground

"Past time."

"Oh… seems to be shopping is your new past time ha!" Says Natsume as he laughs at Ruka

"No."

"So why look so troubled?"

"Ha?!" Ruka said, shocked. He did not know that he looks so obvious.

"Why look so troubled!?" Natsume, ask again.

Before Ruka try to answer, he saw Hotaru, and he blush again, he don't know what to do.

_Oh God! She's here, I need to hide, yes hide! But, where? Oh, why do you act like this again? What's the matter seeing her anyways? _Ruka thought trying to look away, but then…

"So you're here too…" Hotaru said coldly

"Yes, what's the matter?" Ruka said, looking on the ground.

"Nothing, but where's the baka, Hyuuga, I thought you go to her room?" Hotaru asked, looking away.

"No, why did I have to go to her room?" Natsume said as he looks away also.

"Come on! You're so…" Ruka said, while he looks at the Sakura tree, their's someone there that looks like…. Mikan.

"Oi! Why, what's the matter?" asked Natsume

"Mikan…she's there" Said Ruka as he points his fingers to the tree.

"How come? I just came from their?" Natsume look at the tree. Yes there she is, staring from its leaves.

Natsume runs to the tree, but stopped, he just saw Mikan looking so… emotion less!

"Let's go!" Natsume said.

"Why, you're just about to go there, why stop?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing." Natsume replied. He doesn't know how to answer her. He himself doesn't know why he did that.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She just came back from her room, trying to predict what will happen. She now wants to get used to this.

_Maybe, going to the tree will make me think better!_

So she went there. And as soon as she reaches the tree, she sat down under its shades. Playing on its leaves, and noticed that somebody's looking at her. She saw Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. They all walk away and it seems to be that they try to go away from her.

_Maybe, they also realized that everything seems to be okay when I am not with them._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yes, they walk away from her, because they think that she wants to find some time for herself alone. Though it's the first time they saw her like this, they let it be.

The three then go to the candy store, and remember of her again.

"I'll buy two boxes of Howalon." Said Hotaru to the merchant.

"Why two?" Natsume asked.

"The other one is for the baka" said Hotaru.

"Oh, so you really care for her! Now it is really obvious!" Ruka said as he laughed.

"Want to die today?!" Hotaru said as she points the baka gun on his head.

This makes Ruka starts to shiver.

"Hey! A while ago, you're just…" Ruka said tying to calm himself but...

"Say it, or else you'll die here!" Hotaru said while pressing the baka gun to his head.

"Stop it. The Howalons are their already!" said Natsume

"Oh. Arigatou!" pointing away the baka gun and gets the candies.

Ruka feel relieved.

"Now, let's go!" Natsume says.

"Where?" asked Ruka.

"To her." Natsume said and starts walking away.

Ruka and Hotaru follow him, but when they are at the tree, Mikan was not their already.

"Where did she go?" Hotaru said

No one answered her for a moment.

"Maybe she's back to her room." Hotaru said and starts to walk away.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was there but suddenly, she saw him, black trench coat and white mask. She remembers him, Persona. Something's wrong with the man. He is not in good condition, he is injured, blood dripping from his waist.

"Oh my God! Persona-sensei!" shouted Mikan…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: sorry for the last mistake, anyways, I've changed it already. So here's the chapter… but I don't think I can update soon because I still have lots of things to do. College life is really like hell and a paradise!**

**I want to say thanks especially to JEJE3693 for correcting me and the following: ladalada **

**Heaven's Memoirs**

**Professional**

**The Little Sprite**

**Sherea**

**Lysabelle**

**Tunaness**

**But I promise I'll update soon!!! Yay! I've so many reviews! So Inspiring! **


	7. First Time?

**A/N: I almost forgot, I want to say thank you to **_**animeangel23**_** for your review!**

**And also, regarding this fic, there will be some changes from the original story…. You'll find the changes once you read it…**

**Again, Arigatou for reading my fic!!!**

**Chapter 7: First Time?**

"Oh my God! Persona-sensei!" Mikan shouted as she ran towards the injured teacher.

Persona is unconscious, and Mikan don't know what to do. She started crying for help but everyone seems to be ignoring her.

"Oh my, what will I gonna do now? Oh, yeah, I remember, I'll call Hotaru … demo… I don't want her to be upset again just because of seeing me. Oh yeah, I'll just call to the hospital!" Mikan said and get her phone on her pocket. Well, being a two-star student, make her save enough money to buy one.

And the ambulance came, and the doctors ordered her to go the hospital, to be interrogated regarding Persona's condition.

Less than half an hour, and they reach the hospital. The doctors put Persona into the stretcher and started to check everything, his eyes, his heart beat, everything… The brunette did not go away, the doctors are surrounding her.

"What happen?"

"I was there, sitting all alone, at the Sakura tree, and then suddenly, I saw him, unconscious. I cried for help, but people ignored me. So good thing I have my phone to call you."Mikan said, nervously, though it is not the first time that she's gotten in an emergency, but it is her first time in an emergency situation together with a teacher.

"Thank you for the infos… Ms…"

"Sakura, Mikan Sakura…."

"Thank you, Ms. Sakura"

"Uhmmm… doc, will he be alright?"

"Yes, he will… daijobu…"

"Okay, thanks!" Mikan said, as the doctor leaves her. She did not leave, though. She feels like she was needed by him.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later...**

Mikan is still inside in the emergency room, still worried on Persona's condition, and then the doctor approached her…

"Ms. Sakura, Persona-sensei is alright now. His condition is getting better, so it is alright for you to go now."

"I won't go; I'll stay beside him, where will you transfer him?"

"In his room, 2nd floor to the right. The first door will be his room"

"Oh, kindly tell me if you will transfer him already"

"Actually, he is about to transfer now."

"I'll go with you.

"Hai, follow me…"

2nd floor to the right, first door. The room is big, really big; it has a T.V., kitchen, living room, bathroom, and two beds, one for the patient and for his company.

She look at Persona, he is still in pain, but trying to fight it. She really doesn't know why people try to avoid him. She knows that he is Natsume's adviser for their ability class, and he is also the one that's giving Natsume missions every night, but aside of it, she doesn't really know, who's the teacher at all.

As soon as the nurses put Persona in his bed, they left, trying to avoid him. Again, she noticed all the rings and earrings that the teacher has, all of his fingers have rings and both of his ears have to. She is sure that Persona's Alice was way too powerful, so it is needed to have a lot of alice controllers.

Mikan then go beside him, and hold his hand.

"Persona-sensei, don't give up…your class needs you!" Mikan whispered to his ears. She felt dizzy and fell asleep, beside him, still holding his hands, tight.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ruka and Natsume still run after Hotaru until they reached her room. Hotaru put a box of Howalon in the refrigerator. She looks back and saw the two lads...

"Why are you here?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"We are following you, idiot!" Natsume asked grasping his breath

"How can you run that fast?" Ruka asked as he tries to breathe easily.

"These shoes are one of my new inventions, it is really of great help, and you can run for 25km/hr. You can buy one for 3000 rabbits" Hotaru said as she introduced her new invention

"Then why run away?" Ruka ask curiously

"I should be the one asking you, why are you following me?" Hotaru asked as she glared at the blonde.

"We just thought that the video we just saw a while ago seems incomplete, so we are about to say it to you and then you run away!" Shouted Ruka

"Oh… yeah, I never thought of that." Hotaru said as she sits down and on her laptop again, now rewinding the video of Mikan in her room.

"Before we start, do you have some water?!" demands Natsume, Hotaru points her fingers on the refrigerator.

"Okay, thanks!" Natsume said as he walks towards the refrigerator, and grab two bottles of water. He and Ruka seem exhausted after they run after Hotaru.

"You done?" Hotaru asked

"Yeah!" The two lads said and sit beside Hotaru, making her in the middle.

"Here's what happened a while ago in the Baka..." and play the video.

------

_She sighs heavily, "Oh it's just too hard to keep this going, but at least, if I keep on being this way, there will be no more troubles right?" As she ask herself._

"_Oh come on! Don't try to back out now! You'll make everyone happy by doing this. Your smile ruins everything!" again convinces herself._

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"_Coming!" Said Mikan as she rushed to her door. She saw her two sempais, Tsubasa and Misaki_

"_Oh! Nice to see you again, Mikan! I haven't seen you for a while! I miss you very much already!" Misaki said as she embraced her._

_**You must not smile, or else, you will ruin everything!**__ She thought._

"_Mikan –san, again, sorry for the last night!" Tsubasa said tears flowing from his eyes._

_Yes, he really didn't mean to do that, she treats her as his sister, and he loved to act like he is like an older brother to her, so there's no way he would ever do that to her._

"_Oh, yeah! He can't even sleep because of that!" Misaki blurted out laughing._

"_I told you Tsubasa-sempai, it was just nothing. It was an ACCIDENT! Nothing malicious, and hey, you're like my brother to me!" she smirks._

_**Oh, not now, you must try not to smile!!!**_

"_Okay, I think, that will be alright now, Tsubasa!" Misaki said as she laughs out loud!_

"_Stop teasing me Misaki! I just feel so sorry for her, because I just stole her first kiss!" Tsubasa said lowly and his face was so red because he is really ashamed on what happened._

"_So, are you done now Tsubasa? Let's go now; you still have to buy me clothes…." Whines Misaki_

"_Yeah, yeah! So we are going now, and again I'm so sorry! See you later, our little tenshi!" Tsubasa said as they exit her room._

The video stops playing, and everyone seems confused…and Hotaru's room started to fill with laughter, they all burst out laughing, except for Natsume he still remembers what Tsubasa told him...

"She is really a BAKA!" Hotaru said while laughing.

"Yes!" Ruka second the motion and stops and look at Natsume.

Natsume laughed too, but not because of Mikan but because of Hotaru, they both stared at Hotaru whose still laughing.

"What a BAKA!" Hotaru said and suddenly look at the two, still laughing.

"The ICE QUEEN laughs!" Natsume said, and get Hotaru's camera beside her laptop and took a picture of her.

"This is sure will make us rich Natsume, she has a fan club, we will be rich, we will earn thousand and thousands of rabbits!" Ruka exclaimed and burst out laughing again.

"Your camera is good, your picture developed easily!" Natsume said as he gets the copy and puts it on his pocket.

"Don't you dare…" Hotaru said, now coldly staring at the two boys

"Now what, you're getting angry with us?" Ruka said, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Just give me the picture." Hotaru said while trying to point the baka gun on the two.

"NO, we will NOT! After four year of blackmailing me, I will get my revenge! Run Natsume and recopy that picture on to thousands of copies, I'll handle her!" Ruka ordering Natsume and smirks.

"Yeah sure! This will be fun!" Natsume said as he runs to the door and exit her room, still laughing.

"Now! You'll never get away with this!" Hotaru said

"Oh yeah!" Ruka said and smile at her.

Hotaru's face blushed more. Ruka noticed it and walk towards Hotaru.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I really like writing this chapter! Hope you like it too! and oh yeah! I love persona too...  
**


	8. Just Don't KNow Why

A**/N: Thanks for reading: ****tunaness****Nepie-chan****Lysabelle, lily, Colette G., Sherea, Arahi Sakura, and jeje3693!!!**

**It seems everybody is a bit confused… hmmm. I'll just make it clear in this fic, but kindly read Chap. 7 again; maybe you'll get it…**

**And oh! This fic sticks to NXM and RXH!!!! Don't be confused!**

**Chapter 8: **

In the hospital, Persona's room…

"Oi! Wake up! Ms. Sakura! Wake up!" Persona said weakly trying to call Mikan.

"Hmmm… oh, Persona-sensei! You're awake!" Mikan exclaimed, delighted.

"Hai! How did I get here, who bring me here?"

"I found you near the Sakura tree just this morning, your bleeding and unconscious, it seems to be that I am the one who noticed, so I call the ambulance to bring you her."

"Ah…"

"Persona-sensei, I think you better rest more, the doctor said that you are alright now, but it is better if you try to rest more so that you may regain your strength…."

"Why did you bother to bring me here?"

"What kind of question is that? You must be thankful that I still bring you here?!"

"Hmmm…, So Kuro Neko was saying the truth; you are really a loud mouthed girl."

"Hmmp…" _That Natsume, he even tries to brainwash Persona!_

Persona tries to sit but Mikan stopped him, Persona stared at her, almost teary-eyed.

"Persona-sensei, you must not force yourself to do things like that."

"Why do you care?"

"Hmmmm… I don't know either, I just feel… Uhmmm… responsible to do this…."

"So it is also true, that you are so dense…"

"Stop saying those things, look, I'm trying to change…. Uhmmm… Persona-sensei, are you crying?"

"Go out! Go out! Now!" shouted Persona, it is just the first time for him to show weakness to somebody. As to Mikan, she doesn't mind, she stays beside him.

"Calm down, sensei, you'll get hurt more…."

"Why don't you just go out?!"

"And if I go out, you'll try to escape the hospital!"

"How are you so sure that I'll do that?!"

"You're just like Natsume-kun, when no one is watching you her in the hospital, you'll try to escape!" Mikan said, now, almost try not to cry.

"You just don't have to take care of me..."

"And what if I want to?"

"It's your decision."

"Oh, I almost forgot, the doctor said that you drink this as soon as you wake up. Here hold this, and I'll just get some water." Mikan said as she hand over the tablets and go to the kitchen.

"Here's your water, sensei."

"Arigatou" whispered Persona; he's not used to this, but he somewhat like it, though.

"Nani? Did you say something, Persona-sensei?"

"It's nothing. Well, I think you better go now, you need some rest."

"Well, I just rested a while ago, it will be better if someone will take care of you for a moment."

"Okay."

"Arigatou."

"For what?"

"For letting me take care of you."

"So that's why.." Persona said and he fell asleep again.

"Nani?" asked Mikan. She looks at the teacher beside her, she doesn't know why, but somehow, she feels so concerned about him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ruka walks towards Hotaru, but Hotaru points the baka gun at him, but he did not mind.

"Go away." Hotaru said as she glared at Ruka coldly.

"No. I won't go anywhere." Ruka said, still walking towards Hotaru.

"You sure you want to die now?"

"Nope, but can I have some tea again?"

"huh?!" Hotaru said, confused

"I said, may I have a cup of tea again."

"Sure." Hotaru said still confused, go back to the kitchen and pour some tea on Ruka's tea cup.

"Here." Said Hotaru while putting the cup of tea on the table.

Ruka sit down again to the couch, Hotaru stares at him.

"Why? What's the matter?" Ruka ask and look at Hotaru.

"Nani?!" Hotaru said and look away.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Who said that?"

"hmmm…(sigh)…"

"What do you want now? You have my picture already? Why don't you go now?!" Hotaru said scolding Ruka

"Do you really think that I will do that?"

"Maybe"

"And why would I?"

"Revenge"

"I should have done that before."

"So, why did you do that?"

"It just seems so unusual for you to laugh heartily."

"Everybody laugh, I just don't want everybody seeing me do it."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Why won't you tell me" Ruka said as he reaches for his cup of tea.

Hotaru stare at Ruka again, she doesn't know why, her heart still beats faster. She feels her face blush every time Ruka looks at her. For four years, she knows how she feels when she is beside him, and she doesn't like that feeling. Now, alone, the two of them in her room makes her feel so tensed.

"Will you go now?" Hotaru said and look away again

"Hai! Arigatou, for the tea."

"Uhmmm. Imai-san, mind if I call you Hotaru?" Ruka ask, he don't know why he wants to, but it sure feels right.

"Hai…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Surprising Truths!

**Chapter 9: Surprising Truths**

Ruka exits Hotaru's room, he like the feeling of being alone with Hotaru. He like her presence but not her blackmailing, of course. He saw Natsume staring at the floor, his bestfriend, the one who is smiling a while ago, is cold again. He knows there's a problem and it is because of Mikan, again.

"Oi! Natsume-kun! Let's go!" Ruka said happily

"Just as I thought…" Natsume said, grinning

"What?"

"You like Imai-san, right?"

"It doesn't mean that…" Ruka said shyly, he knew that his bestfriend know him very good.

"Shut up, it is so obvious!" Natsume said, now bursting laughing again!

"Hmmm… Natsume-kun, why do you think Mikan, will think like that."

"She's a baka, you know it right?"

"Come on! It is true; she is really funny, thinking that her smile ruins everything. That makes her a baka, but all in all, she's good to us, especially you Natsume."

"Yeah, right!" Natsume said, staring at the floor again.

"Now, tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"You have a problem right? Tell me while we're walking."

"Okay. But were will we go?"

"To Mikan."

"But we don't know where she is!"

"Come on! We'll worry about that later! Now let's go!"

"Okay."

The two started walking across the corridor.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hotaru fix her table, she doesn't know why she's smiling, and she doesn't know why it feels right to be with….. him… Ruka. She just doesn't know now how to deal with.

_Why does it have to feel like this? _Thought Hotaru while washing the teacups.

_Why does he makes me feel this way, what was he thinking… err... why am I thinking of him again!_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!" Mikan said as she rushes to the door. She opens the door and saw Narumi and the other teachers.

"Sakura-san, we heard what you did to Persona-sensei! Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Narumi said and run to Persona, looking very worried.

"Sakura-san, I don't know what to say now! Arigatou! Again!" Jinno said and sit down on the room's living room.

And then all the teachers come in to the room, she feels happy to see all of them worry on Persona's condition, but she still tries her best not to smile. She felt like she will… ruin everything

_Maybe, I have to go now!"_ Mikan thought but…

"Sakura-san! Don't go yet…." Persona said, weakly, and it stops Mikan

"Persona-sensei, doushite?" Mikan said, curiously.

"Will you stay with me… while I'm here at the hospital…?" Persona said, pleading

"Hai!" Mikan said running towards Persona's side, and then she noticed that all of the teachers except Narumi are starting to leave the room.

"Why were you all leaving?" Mikan ask curiously

"Huh?!" Mitsuki said, shocked

"Let's say, you see, there are some important things that Narumi-sensei and Persona-sensei needs to tell you." Jinno said and all of the other teachers exits the room.

Mikan then look at the two teachers in front of her, she felt her heart beating faster.

"Uhmmm… Sakura-san, kindly sit down beside Persona-sensei." Narumi said smiling at her.

"Hai!" Mikan said, still, her heart beats faster.

"Arigatou! Sakura-san for staying with me again!" Persona said almost teary-eyed.

Mikan was shocked of the Persona's reaction, she all know that he is such a bad person, which gets Natsume to deadly missions every night. She doesn't know how to react…

"Sakura-san, there are something we have to tell you… very important that it is a must for you to listen carefully." Narumi said, now serious.

"Hai!"

"But before I'll tell you these things, please promise me that you will be the same."

"What do you mean Narumi-sensei?"

"That you still view life as a paradise, no matter how the hell it turns out." Narumi said smiling again.

_That's what Tsubasa-sempai told me yesterday night. Maybe, not smiling for such a reason is so lame after all. _

"Narumi-sensei, I just want to ask, do you mean, I have to smile?"

"Hai! Now you get it!" Narumi said, gleefully. He loves the way Mikan said, because he can't remember everything from his dark past.

"Why is it you all ask me to smile, though it ruins everything?"

"You see, Sakura-san, your smile is like an Alice, an Alice that makes everyone feels they're alive, you seem to be an inspiration to all of us. Do you know, for four years, all of the faculty staff, including Persona-sensei, is talking about you everyday?"

"Huh?! Really? Or maybe you just do that because of my Alice, I haven't mastered it yet."

"Nope. We know that you will know how to master your Alice sooner."

"Okay. I'll promise I'll smile always!" Mikan said, now showing her brightest smile, Persona smile back at her, he seems to be in deep thoughts, but it caught his eye.

"So, now can we go back on what I'm trying to say a while ago?" Narumi said, now serious again.

"Okay." Mikan turn serious but her heart beats faster than before.

"Do you know, that your ojii-san, have an Alice?

"Huh? I don't know that? Why does he have to hide that to me…?" Mikan said, pouting.

"His alice is super strength."

"That's why, even in his old age he still does difficult jobs easily."

"That's true."

"Did he also graduate from this school?"

"Nope, He is one of the founders of this school."

"Huh?! I can't believe it! Are you saying the truth Narumi-sensei, aren't you kidding me?"

"I told you, listen!" Narumi said, almost trying to use his Alice, but Persona stops him.

"Your parents… are…"

"What about them?"

"They are our classmates."

"Is that the nullifier that you told me before?"

"Hai. The nullifier is your mother. Your obaa-san, also have the same alice as yours."

"Why do we have the same alices?" And what's my father's Alice?

"Your Alice, just what we've told you before, is the rarest."

"Why?" Mikan said making Narumi almost fall down on his seat.

"It is because you can only acquire your Alice by heredity. Your father's Alice by the way, is the barrier Alice."

"Aren't the others can have their alice by that way?"

"No, they can acquire their alice by nature's choice. Let' say Hotaru-san, when her mother was pregnant, her mother loves to do different kinds of electronic art crafts."

"And it just so happen, that Hotaru-san have the Invention Alice."

"Hai, does it make clear for you Sakura-san?"

"Hai! So tell me Narumi-sensei, what it is about my parents."

"Your mother… she is… the AAO's FOUNDER!" Narumi said and run to Mikan's side. She was so shocked on what she hear

"Are… are you serious Narumi-sensei? Is that true, Persona-sensei?" Mikan said, tears, slowly flowing on her eyes.

"Hai! That was all true, that's why, everyone are keeping an eye on you, that you are not just another AAO's agent." Persona said.

"And we also find out that you also have the Barrier Alice. You maybe wonder why you can't use it now."

"So, I have two Alices then, how come I can't use my other Alice?"

"It is because you still don't know how."

"When can I learn to use that?"

"Before I answer that, let me go back on the topic that we were talking a while ago."

"Hai." Mikan said, trying to dry up her tears but it still keeps flowing.

"You see, me, Persona-sensei, and your mother are best friends before. Do you remember, what I told you four years ago, that I've loved a nullifier?"

"Hai. What about Persona-sensei."

"We were rivals for her love, but she doesn't choose from the two of us."

"Why?"

"Because, she hates people like the two of us."

"Doushite?"

"Because, we work for the academy, we'll die for the academy, because, we want everyone to be safe, and your mother doesn't understand that."

"What are the threats in the academy back then, you told me a while ago, that my mother was the founder of AAO, and then who do you fought then?" Asking Mikan, who seems to be unconvinced on Narumi's revelations.

"Well, there are no AAO back then, but there are some wealthy people who try to kidnap people with Alices for their own good."

"Uhmmm... was my mother still alive today?"

"Hai. She's still alive; actually, she was the one who stab me." Persona said.

"What! How can she do that to her bestfriend?"

Like I said before, we have different philosophies in life, and we were glad that you're so different from her." Narumi said while trying to smile again.

"How?"

"She views life as hell, she doesn't smile and she somehow cares for herself only."

"Then how do you become best friends then?"

"Well, me and Persona-sensei approached her and ask if we can be friends and she agreed, but she did not change though we are inseparable."

"Maybe, she just doesn't like to be away from her parents."

"No, it is so opposite from what you said. She is a loner, and I and Persona-sensei are the only ones that have the guts to be with her."

"It seems so confusing but I'll try to understand."

"So, Sakura-san, do you want to know how to use your Barrier Alice?" Persona asks Mikan.

"Hai! I want to!"

"But in one condition…" Persona said, now glaring at her, looking deadly.

"What is it Persona-sensei?"

"You'll also be considered as a Dangerous Ability Class student, and that you will go into missions too." Narumi continued.

"Huh?! Why, my Alice is usually good for taking care of myself right? Then how come I suddenly become a Dangerous Ability Student?"

"It's not what your thinking, Sakura-san."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Flashbacks Pt2

**Arigatou to the following: ****hannahfinella-chanclariecandyTunanessnesbab jeje3693Arahi SakuraJazzflameLadaladaNephie-Chan**

**Regarding the new character here, she's the mother of Mikan; I just don't know what her name… is so I give her a new one... so please… bear with me…**

**Gomen for the late update!!! I hope you will like this chapter!!!**

**Chapter 10: Flashbacks pt 2**

"What do you mean I'll be a Dangerous Ability Student?!" Mikan shouted at Narumi.

"Sakura-san, it's not what you think it is…" Narumi said trying to calm down Mikan.

"Then what do you mean, Narumi-sensei?"

"It means, you will have training classes with them, you will study with them, and of course, in a matter of three months, you must be a top star student, so that you can think quickly and better!"

"Nani?! Doushite?!" Mikan said, looking more confused.

"Since you have two alices, you must master both, so that once you go into missions, you can control both of it easily."

"Oh, yeah! Why will I go into missions then?!"

"We need more manpower…" Persona said, still looking at the window.

"Uhmmm… Persona-sensei means, that if ever, you meet … your mother… during those missions, you might well convince her… to stop what she's doing…"

"Okay…, but I still have some questions to ask…"

"What is it Sakura-san?"

"Where is my oyaji? What is AAO's goal, and why do they want to have Alices especially, dangerous ones?"

"AAO's mission is to use alices for… for… money… Yeah! For money!"

"Spit it out Narumi-sensei!!!" Persona said while glaring deadly at Narumi.

"Why do they want alices sensei?! Tell me!"

"Well… you can't understand it now, maybe once you go on missions, you'll know it.'

"Hmmm…(sigh)… how about oyaji-san? Where is he?"

"Well, its hard to say this to you… but he's dead already… before you're born.."

"Why did he die?"

"Your mother…"

"She KILLED MY FATHER?!"

"Hai!"

"Why?! _Now, I see, life is really hell!!!_ Mikan said still crying.

"She was pregnant at that time, but suddenly, she just suspected your father to be cheating on her, so she killed him. Good thing she did not try to abort you."

"I just hope she did!" said Mikan and run away, her tears keep on falling, her heart is bleeding…

"Should I go after her?" Narumi ask

"No, you don't have to. She's stronger than what you think Narumi. She just need time to think all of this things." replied Persona

"Why does life has to be harsh on her?"

"We just don't know, however, we just hope that she'll overcome all of these… soon."

"Well, I don't know, she's just 14 years old…"

"She's stronger than what you think, even stronger than Natsume…"

"How can you say that?"

"From the moment she came in here, I noticed that she look like her, so I keep an eye on her. Then later on, she and Hyuuga-san gets along, she tell him all, especially her problems. After telling it all, she smile again, as if nothing happens."

"So, now I see… you still can't get over her, ha?"

"Why, did you?"

"Hmmm…(sigh)… I… can't answer that..." Narumi said and both of them laugh in unison, laughing with bleeding hearts…

"If only… she's not like that…" Persona said and looks at the window again…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**About 13 years ago…**

"Class, I want you to meet your new classmate… Ms. Keiko Sakura! Sakura-san, please come in…" a certain teacher welcome the new student in the class.

The new student stands at the front proudly, she looks gorgeous, and all of the men in the class stare at her with awe. She has all the looks that an ordinary girl would envy, sexy curves, brown locks, and auburn eyes… but there's one thing that's make her more different… her eyes… are cold.

"Sensei! What's her Alice?" A blonde boy asked

"Her alice is the nullifying alice, it is the rarest alice that the academy find out, meaning to say, your alices will not have any effect on her…"

"What's her rank?" another student ask

"She's a three star student!"

"Hmmm… it just means, that she can control her alice very well…" a girl with a crystal ball on her hands said, but then Keiko just stare at her and all of the images on her crystal ball was gone.

"Okay class, be nice to her… Sakura-san, kindly sit down beside Narumi-san, the boy with a blonde hair, at the last row. That will be your permanent sit from now on." the teacher said to Keiko, and she goes to her seat.

Narumi, being a gentleman, stand up and offered her her seat. Keiko did not mind because she was use to it, being a gorgeous lady, many men have done that to her before. The raven-haired boy that sits before Narumi, who have the Void Alice, silently stare at them, trying not to be noticed.

After the class end, Narumi and Persona invites her to go to the Central town, Keiko agreed but she seems to be in deep thoughts. The two lads did not mind, they grab her until they reach the Central Town. They both gave her the ever-so-famous candy, Howalon. Keiko did not talk nor smile back at them, but the two, being blindly in love, did not mind at all. They have been like this for almost everyday, they make the Sakura tree to be their meeting place, Keiko, on the other hand just follow, but still the same. Under that tree, the two confesses their love for her, but Keiko, ignore them, making the two to be broken hearted, but still, they don't give up on her. Until…

Under the Sakura Tree…

"What?! Your going on missions!!! For what?!" Keiko shouted at them, getting more furious.

"We love our friends, especially you Keiko-san, bad guys out there are kidnapping alices for their own wicked plans…" Narumi said trying to calm down Keiko.

"So, your making YOURSELVES a SLAVE OF THIS DAMN ACADEMY!!!"

"No, it's not what you think Keiko-san, we are the ones who decided to do this missions!!! So there's nothing to worry at all!"

"Dying for somebody using your alices is not reasonable! You must use it only for yourself, for you to be GREAT!!!" Keiko said and run away.

**Three days after…**

"I've heard that Keiko-san with five other students escape the academy…" Persona said to Narumi.

"What are they up to???"

"I've heard that they will form an organization, they call it Anti-Alice Organization."

"Nani?! Why the hell will she do that?!"

"I don't know either, but I've heard, she also teamed up with the bad guys…"

"Oh… so it seems, we have a war against her…"

"Hai. I hate to say this, but the five Alices with her are powerful…"

"Hmmm… what are their Alices???"

"Very powerful enough to escape this academy, and the one with the Barrier Alice is her boyfriend…."

"What?! Her boyfriend? Who the hell is he?! I really hate her so much now!!!" Narumi said full of rage

"The other four have the Fire, Ice, Teleportation, and … The Telepath Alice…"

"hmmm…(sigh)…" Narumi clenching his fist.

"All of them are top star students, meaning they are all good on controlling their Alices, and their team up with the bad guys makes them powerful enough to stand against the Academy. So, do we have to go to the principal now, if we can take actions now?"

"No, let's just wait for more infos to come up. We still don't know their objectives yet…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two lads keep on walking, well, talking too…

"So, tell me now…" Ruka said, again

"I've heard Andou and his girlfriend talking… about her…" Natsume started.

"What about Sakura-san?"

"I've heard that she told Andou that.. she can't love anybody…and that she cries every night… all because… of me.."

"Crying because of you… it seems that your youjo is falling…"

"In love with me, ha?! Are you listening to me?! She just told Andou that SHE CAN'T LOVE ANYBODY!!!"

"Saying those words that easily ha… maybe… there are such things that keeps bothering her…"

"And what do you think, who could have made her think that way?!"

"You!"

"NANI?!"

"Yes, since, it is only you who's always beside her, right?!"

"And what makes you think that I'll put that into her head?!"

"Hey, she's always waiting for you every night, just to check you're okay after you go back from your missions, but you, you seem to be not minding her at all, Maybe, she just realized, that she's getting tired of…"

"Don't say that, please… don't say that she's tired of me…"

"What if that's the truth?! So Natsume if you ever have feelings for her, tell her, so that you will not regret anything in the future…"

"You… did you say you like her before?"

"Hai… but she said that she don't feel the same to me, so I gave up already, knowing that she likes you anyway…"

"How come I did not know that?!"

"What?!"

"That you already confess to her?!"

"Well, I know for sure… that you'll kill me if I tell you that before…"

"Yeah… right…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Again, sorry for the late update!!!**


	11. When You Need A Friend

**A/N: Gomen for the late update… **

**Chapter 11: When You Need a Friend**

At Hotaru's room…

_….(sigh)…Now, what will I gonna do now?... hmmm…Why does she have to think like that anyway??? Where is she anyway??? _

Hotaru get the Howalons in her fridge and get out on her room.

"I hope she's still there…" uttered Hotaru while she is walking at the dormitories' corridor, but then…

"OUCH!!! WATCH WE'RE YOU GOING!!!" Hotaru shouted at the person who bump her.

"Gomenasai…(sob)" the girl said and offered her a hand to help her stand up.

"Oh, it's just you… Mikan… Where are you going?" ask Hotaru and stand up.

"To…(sob)..your…(sob)…room…(sob)"Mikan said, crying.

"Okay, let's go then…" Hotaru said wrapping her arms to Mikan.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For four years, the two ladies, Hotaru and Mikan have their bonds getting stronger. Strange and violent as it may seem for Hotaru, she still have her baka gun use to Mikan whenever she was late, so it means, almost everyday, but everyone knows that she love Mikan like her sister. She just don't want everybody to see her soft side, or else, all of her fans will be running after her making her life more difficult, and o course, so that she continue her blackmailing to Ruka.

Mikan, now a two star student, have so many fans like Hotaru. She grew up being a lovely young lady but still acts like a baka sometimes. Her smiles still makes her classroom feel so normal even when they still miss their parents. For four years, Hotaru and Tsubasa become her 'brother' and 'sister' that help her to deal with problems, though she can handle simple ones, but when it comes to Natsume, she just don't know how to deal with it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they reach Hotaru's room…

Mikan sat on her couch while Hotaru gave her a glass of water…

"Hotaru-san, why…(sob)…does life have to be…(sob)…like this…(sob)" Mikan said and cries more…

"Ssshhh…cry it all…" Hotaru said trying to calm her down

"My mother…(sob).."

"What about her? Did you meet her already?"

"No! AND I DON'T WANT TO MEET HER AT ALL!!!" Mikan said making Hotaru hug her…

"How could you say that??? Why?"

"She's…(sob)…the AAO's founder!!!...(sob)…and…(sob)…she kills…(sob)…my father!!! Hotaru… I just wish she also killed me… Now, I don't have the reasons to live…"

"Come on! Don't say that you'll better be dead…"

"Why shouldn't I Hotaru?! My family, they're all dead, because of her!!!"

"Hmmm.. so that means you don't consider me as your family ha?"

"Yes, I consider you…"

"Then what the hell are you talking about? Do you think I can survive here in this damn academy if you're not here?" Hotaru said trying to hold back her tears.

"Yes you can! Your strong, Hotaru! And I know you're better of without me!"

"How could you say that Mikan?!"

"Look, all of your inventions are destroyed while I'm beside you… and Natsume… he hates me…"

"My inventions are nothing compared to you… after some time, they also get rusted and destroyed too… unlike you… you're just the best that I got… you're my most valuable treasure Mikan…For Hyuuga-san, he don't hate you… he just belongs to the darkness and he don't want you to be a part of it… he don't want you to be hurt…"

"So if you don't hate me…WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SHOOT ME WITH YOUR BAKA GUN ALWAYS???"

"hmmm.. let's say, your not a youjo anymore! You have to discipline yourself and that's the only thing that I know to let you realize that you're already a teen-ager!! Act like your age!!!"

"Okay… uhmmmm… Arigatou Hotaru!!!"

"You're welcome Mikan… but please… always smile!!!"

"Hai!!" Mikan said gleefully and show Hotaru her sweetest smile and wipe of her tears. Hotaru smiled at her too and hug her tighter…

"And… oh.. I forgot, I also have more things to say to you…"

"What is it?"

"Do you know that ojii-san is also an alice?"

"Hai. He told me that he have the super-strength Alice"

"Then why did you tell me that before?"

"Oh… I thought you also know that… well seeing form ojii-san's features, he's strong even in his old age…"

"Yeah. Right. So do you also know my parent's alice?"

"No."

"They have the Nullification and the Barrier Alice. Narumi-sensei and Persona-sensei told me that I inherit my alices from them, making it the rarest of all the alices…"

"What? You're with them?!"

"Hai! I brought Persona-sensei to the hospital when I saw him bleeding and unconscious when I was there at the Sakura tree…"

"Who stab him?"

"Mother…" Mikan said trying to hold back her tears again…

"oh… I just wish you didn't help him after all…"

"What?! Are you crazy? If I don't do that, he'll die!"

"Well, that means what goes around, comes around?"

"What do you mean Hotaru?"

"Well, he send Hyuuga-san to deadly missions every night at a very young age, then it means he must have to experience that also…."

"You're mean Hotaru…If not because of him and Narumi-sensei, I will not know the truth regarding my mother!!!"

"And you believe them easily?"

"Hai. There is just no reason I will not believe on Narumi-sensei, he already earned my trust and yours too before, right???"

"Okay…"

"Do you also know that I have the Barrier Alice?"

"Nani? I don't see that you use it…"

"Even I am so surprised, but Persona-sensei said that he'll teach me on using it…"

"What?! Persona?!"

"Hai. Hotaru, daijobu! He just act weird, that's all!!!"

"Then why did he assign Hyuuga-san to deadly missions?"

"It is because it is their job to do so… the Academy are the ones who told them to do it…"

"okay…"

"And Hotaru… I'll be going to missions too…"

"NO YOU WILL NOT GO!!!"

"I HAVE TO HOTARU!!! IT'S THE ONLY WAY THAT I CAN MEET HER!!!!"

"WELL, THEN IT'S YOUR DECISION!!!"

"Hotaru… please, don't be mad at me…"

"I'm not mad at you Mikan, but what if you don't come back… what if you…"

"Come on Hotaru, that's not gonna happen to me… I promise, I'll always come back here, safe and sound!"

"Okay… how can I help you then?"

"Your gadgets… pretty helpful…"

"Okay… but I'm not going with you…"

"Yes and I won't let you, I'll be better dead if you will be harmed…and don't worry, Persona-sensei is there to help me…"

"Okay…"

"And ah… I almost forgot… here's your Howalon… pay me 150 rabbits for that!"

"Hotaru.. you're so mean…but anyways, ARIGATOU!!!" Mikan said and hugs Hotaru, Hotaru hugs her back too…

"I Love you Mikan…"

"I love you too Hotaru!!!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Uhmmm… Ruka…I just want to ask you again… do you like… Imai-san???" Natsume ask, trying no to laugh…well, it is really unexpected for Ruka to like Hotaru, but as what they say…opposites attract…

"I'm not so sure…." Replied Ruka, blushing…

"And, if that so, what we'll gonna then with her picture, do we have to recopy it into thousands just like what you say a while ago???"

"No… it's just a joke!"

"Then.. do I have to throw this away?"

"No…"

"Then why keep it?"

"Revenge…"

"How?"

"Tobita Yuu…" Ruka said, grinning

"Hmmm… since when you've become evil ha?!" Natsume said grinning…evilly….

**A/N: Arigatou to the following:**

angelica marasigan, nesbab, clariecandy, KateDominiqueXAlice, anime-fangirl-o.0-vm, Arahi Sakura, jeje3693

ladalada, nephie-chan, and hannahfinella-chan


	12. The Plan

**A/N: Gomen again for the late update!!!**

**Chapter 12: The Plan**

The two lads rush to Tobita's room, and of course, the Natsume and Ruka Fan Club, are trying to catch up to them, though Sumire Shouda back out from the group, their popularity was never gone…especially when they were seen together with Hotaru and Mikan.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!!!" a blonde boy with glasses said as he approaches the door…

"There you are!!! Hmmm… May we come in?" Ruka said and walks inside Tobita's room.

"So, what can I do for you? What about the rush?" Tobita said as he offer them a glass of water.

"Look, OUR friend here have something to ask.." Natsume started.

"Hmmm… what is it?" Tobita said curiously since he saw the two grinning.

"Hmmm.. first of all, never dare to disagree… or else…" Ruka said

"Huh?! What do you mean?" said Tobita as his sweat drops…

"Just promise us that you won't disagree…" Natsume and Ruka said in unison

"Okay…" said Tobita, now sweating more…

"Here, take a look in this picture!" said Natsume as he give Tobita the picture.

"Is this for real?! Hotaru Imai… she looks… so… cute!" Tobita said, trying to look more closely at the picture, but Ruka snatched it from his hand.

"Okay, so the plan is…." Ruka said as he started to tell the plan to Iinchou.

"WHAT?!!! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET KILLED!!!!" shouted Tobita

"ahemmm… I think you've forgotten what you promised to us before?!" Natsume said while a ball of fire started to appear in his hand…

"I didn't forget…demo…"

"You're worried that she's gonna do something bad to you eh?!" Ruka said teasingly…

"Okay… I'll do it but promise me that you'll back me up tomorrow?!" demanded Tobita

"Hai. And try to tell this to Koko and Mochu… we'll be needing them…" commanded Natsume to Tobita…

"Hai."

"See you tomorrow then.. Don't forget." Ruka said and then exits his room.

"Hai. Count on me…" Tobita said and grinning…evilly….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The guys… Tobita, Mochu, Koko, Natsume and Ruka.. are having stronger bonds than ever in four years. The most surprising is Natsume since he really is not good on making friends but because of HER…. Well, his social life becomes better, and Persona don't care. Ruka, is still Natsume's bestfriend, and he somewhat change from a shy and cold boy to an outgoing one…and again it is all because of HER… Mochu and Koko are still the same, still treating Natsume as their boss, and of course, still teasing Mikan when he ordered them to do so. Tobita, still the class representative and still the class' topnotcher, but he become one of Natsume's group of friends during the past four years and it's all because of HER… again…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**7:00 am in the morning…**

Hotaru started to fix herself and prepare her school things. At 7:30 she leaves her room and walks toward the Middle School Building.

She arrived at the classroom at exactly 7:50.

"Hmmm.. I hope the baka is already here…" Hotaru said and stops. She heard the classroom's noise, well, their classroom has always been noisy but not like this.

She reached the classroom door and open it, but

"Hotaru' Imai's picture for only 500 rabbits!!!" Ruka said smiling and stop as he saw Hotaru enter the classroom.

"ME… I want two copies!!!" Koko said and grab two copies from Ruka.

"Me too!!! I'll buy five!!! This will be great, I'll sell these for 1000 rabbits per copy!! HA HA HAHA HA HA!!!" Sumire said and then stops too when she saw Hotaru at the door.

"Why? You…" Hotaru said and started to grab all of her pictures from Ruka…

"uh..Uh.. Uh… No, you will not get any of these unless you pay me…let's say.. 100,000 rabbits!!!" Ruka said grinning,,,

"WHAT?!" shouted Hotaru.

"Hmmm.. well, that includes for your payment for your blackmailings…" said Ruka

"But you… just… promise me…" Hotaru said trying to calm herself down

"Do you think I will do as what I promised?" Ruka said teasingly… and started to run….

"YOU!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Shouted Hotaru and started to run after Ruka.. but then.. the room become dark…

"Hotaru…are you alright?" A brunette said and started to wipe off Hotaru's sweat…

"What… what happened?" Hotaru started to ask and she saw herself lying in Mikan's lap.

"Oh… Tobita… he use his Illusion Alice for you to think… like…" Mikan started explaining but Ruka interrupted them.

"Oh.. so you're back to reality Hotaru-san?" Ruak said teasingly… while everybody started to stare at them, well, you know why…

"YOU!!!" Hotaru said and stand up and hold Ruka's collar..

"Come on!!! Calm down.. Can't you see.. you're…" Ruka said and let go of himself from Hotaru's grip.

"hmmmp… don't try to do that to me again.. or else I will kill you!!!" Hotaru said now running away…

"Hotaru, wait for me!!!!" said Mikan as she run after Hotaru but in a blink of an eye, she's nowhere to be seen…"

"Hmmmm… looks like your girlfriend…" said Natsume teasing Ruka..

"Shut up!" Ruka said and exits the classroom…

"What just happen?" ask Mikan

"Baka." Natsume said and he turns his back from Mikan.

"What did you say?!" Mikan said, now smoke started to come out from her ears….

"Nothing!" shouted Natsume and goes to his seat.

"Don't shout at me!!!" Mikan said but as she started to follow Natsume, Jinno entered the classroom.

"Good Morning Class!!!" Greeted Jinno, which looks like to be happy..

"Good morning!!!" the class greeted back..

"I have an important news for you!" started Jinno.

"What is it Jinno-sensei?" ask Tobita

"You see, your classmate here, had done another heroic job again, and as a reward, she'll be a three-star student!!!" Jinno explain

"SHE?! Who?" ask Natsume

"Sakura-san, please come here." Called Jinno

"What? Her? Why?" ask Natsume.

"Well, she just saved Persona-sensei yesterday afternoon!!!"

"WHAT!!!" the whole class said, shocked.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Gomen again for the late update!!! **

**I hope you'll like this chapter!!!! Next chapters will be much better…and longer.. I hope you read till the end…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!!**


	13. Training Day Part 1

**A/N: Arigatou for the following reviews…**

**Clariecandy, Hannahfinella-chan, jeje3693, tunaness, SakuraKxSyaoranL, namichan, -'neko-chikka'-, nesbab, nephie-chan, Lysabelle, iamanemogothicfreakgirl, ladalada and Arahi Sakura…**

**And gomen for the late update and for some grammatical and spelling errors… since I can only do this late at night, only around 12:00 am…. He he he he he... but I like writing this…**

**Hope you will like this chappie…XD**

**Love you all!!!**

**Chapter 13: Training Day Pt1**

Everybody was still in shock when they heard on what Jinno said, but nobody dared to ask another question to him.

"And another thing about Sakura-san, she has another Alice, the Barrier Alice. Though you may not see her using that this time but in the future, you will see her use both of her alices…" continued Jinno

"Hmmm… we don't know that ha… how come you make it a secret from all of us." The whole class said in chorus

"Hey!!! I only learned that yesterday!!!" shouted Mikan

"Okay, stop it now… We will start our class now… you may sit down now Sakura-san." Ordered Jinno, but then, he saw something missing in the classroom…

"May I know where's Nogi and Imai?" asked Jinno curiously, but no one answered him, so instead of ruining his day, he started the class ignoring the two missing students.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The classes ended but Hotaru and Ruka are still nowhere to be seen. Just before everybody exits the classroom, a gray-haired boy with green eyes entered the classroom, which looks like in his high school age, and looks like he's looking for somebody…

"Uhmmm… May I call on Ms. Mikan Sakura…" the boy ask

Everybody stops and look at the boy, then, a raven haired boy with crimson eyes approached him.

"Why? What do you want from her?" Natsume ask

"Oh! It's you Hyuuga-san, is Sakura-san there?" the boy asked again

A phone rings and it's Mikan's…

"Hello? Who's this?" Ask Mikan

Everybody was staring at her until she ended the conversation and she approaches the boy…

"Are you Mr. Kano Sato?" ask Mikan to the boy…

"Hai. Narumi-sensei sent me here to fetch you…" said Kano

"Okay then… shall we go now?" Mikan said but…

"Why? Were will you go?" interrupted Natsume

"We will go to the hospital to fetch Persona-sensei… it's the principals' order, and if somebody followed Sakura-san, they will be punished…" said Kano and hold Mikan's left hand and teleported to the hospital.

"CRAP!" was all Natsume can say. He know what will happen to him when he's punished, His reputation will surely be ruined.

_Good thing he's still weak and Naru is there, he can't harm her, but, what does Persona want to the baka? _Natsume thought but before he started to walk, his headache attack again, so painful that he can't even manage to walk.

"Oi! Natsume! Are you alright?" the mind reader ask as he runs towards Natsume

"I think we better bring him to the hospital…" Mochu said and he started to use his Alice.

"NO! You don't have too! My bag, kindly brings it to me… My medicine is there…" said Natsume as he tried hard to talk.

"Okay, then, here's your medicine…" said Mochu as he give Natsume his medicine

"Arigatou…" Natsume says, thanks to Mikan, he knows how to say thank you to others already.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the hospital…

"Ah! Sakura-san, so you're here, good thing, you didn't nullify his alice." Greeted Narumi

"Yeah... I somehow managed to do that, but, I'm not really sure how I did that… he he he he…" Said Mikan then she saw Persona all dressed up and looks ready to go…

"Hmmm… so it seems that you know how to control your Alice even a bit…" Complimented Persona

"Okay then… we better get going now!" said Narumi

"Hai. Let's go now, Sakura-san." Persona said and grab Mikan

"Where will we go/" ask Mikan

"To the Northern Forest…" replied Persona

"What will we do there? Do you have a house there like Mr. Bear?" Mikan ask, making the two teachers smile… well... that's Mikan anyway... funny...

"No. We will start our training today!" replied Persona with a smile

"But… you're still…" said Mikan feeling more concerned to the teacher in front of her.

"Daijobu Sakura-san! He's stronger than what you think!" convinced Narumi

"Okay… let's go then." Said Mikan happily though unsure on what kind of training she will have to face there…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She sit down on the bench near a fountain. Mixed feelings was all she had a while ago, she don't know whether she will hate Ruka, nervous because somebody saw her picture, or just being stupid because she walked out.

"Oh! So there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" said a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy to her.

"Hmmp…" snobs Hotaru and stand up and start to walk away but…

"Please… don't go yet… look... I'm really sorry for what happened… it was my entire plan…" Ruka said

"Oh… yeah… right…" said Hotaru and give him a deadly glare…

"Come on! Don't take it seriously…" plead Ruka, and he feels the shivers run down his spine

"And why won't I! Do you know why I hated the most! It is to be a victim of a lousy practical joke especially when it is all planned by you NOGI!!! Because it is not funny at all!!!" shouted Hotaru

"(sigh)… so that's why I'm apologizing to you!!!" Shouted Ruka back

She just snobs Ruka and started to walk away, but Ruka being persistent, he… grab… her… hand. Hotaru was shocked and her face started to blush red as a tomato.

"Let go of me..." said Hotaru coldly

"Not unless you will forgive me!" shouted Ruka. He don't know why his heart starts to beat faster every time he gets too close to her…

"Come on! LET GO OF ME!!!" shouted Hotaru

"Why do you have to be like that Hotaru?" ask Ruka

"Like what?" ask Hotaru

"So cold?"

"As if you care…"

"Of course, I do…" said Ruka and like Hotaru, his face started to blush thousand shades of red.

"Yeah… right…" said Hotaru. She didn't struggle anymore to take off her hand from his, she feels like she don't wanna be free from his grip.

"You know what? I've just realize something today…" said Ruka and sit on the bench and Hotaru sat beside him…well… her hands still in his grip… and tries to listen to the starting conversation.

"I just realize that, a guy must never be too close to ladies like you…" continued Ruka

"Nani!" said Hotaru and finally freed her hand from his grip

"Because, if you get too close, you'll just realize… that you're already falling to her…" said Ruka as his face started to approach hers…

"Ruka…" whispered Hotaru as she looks on his lips approaching hers…

"Hotaru… can I…" Ruka said… and few centimeters more…now... their lips… locked

"She feel it, his warm lips, against hers, waiting for her to respond and she don't know why, she don't like to be apart from him…and involuntarily, her lips responded to his kiss… making both of them blush more…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Northern Forest is still the same, still quiet yet dangerous, but now, even more…

"So here we are already…" said Persona

"Okay, so your training will start… right now!" Shouted Narumi as blades started to approach Mikan.

"Whoa…" said Mikan, she was shocked but she was not hurt. A barrier appeared protecting the three of them…

"OH… looks like your training will be so exciting..." said Persona and jumps to the tree near him and Narumi did the same thing too…

"Whoa, Narumi-sensei, I never thought that you can do that…" complimented Mikan but then, more blades approach her… but the barrier she accidentally created was still there

"Stay alert! You must learn how to focus!" shouted Persona, now putting his mask on.

"Hai. Uhmmm… Persona-sensei, Narumi-sensei, what will I do then?" Said Mikan making the teachers jump down again and explain to her everything…

"First, use your barrier Alice to protect yourself, and then find the people who attack you and use your nullification Alice to defeat them in a match…" Said Persona

"I know you can do it!" said Narumi as both of them started to jump again to the nearest tree...

Mikan tried her best to concentrate on using her barrier Alice and good thing she manage to do so. More blades, knives and bullets approach her and still manage to protect herself because of her Alice but... suddenly, she lose control on making another barrier...

"Oh no… what will I do now?" muttered Mikan…

"FOCUS!!!" shouted Persona at her

"Hai!"

"Dodge all blows!!!!" shouted Narumi

"Hai!"

She really didn't expect that her training will be like this but good thing she was used to running and all sort of stuffs, that making her to dodge some blows.

She regained her control to the barrier as she saw the first person on her way.

"Maybe she's one of the people who are attacking me…" said Mikan and she approach the lady with a gun…

"Let me introduce myself to you, I am Yayoi Sato, sister of Kano Sato." Said the lady and again fire another bullet at Mikan until she run out of it, but Mikan somehow learned to create a barrier making the bullets fall down before her…

"Okay then… let's start!!!" said Mikan as she approaches her…

"Won't you ask me my alices?" Said Yayoi as she dodge all the blows from Mikan…

"Okay then… what is your Alice..."

"I'm a Multi-alice, I have the Ice Alice and Telepathy, but it seems I can't read your mind so it looks like that this fight will be exciting…" Said Yayoi and threw ice daggers to Mikan.

Unfortunately, Mikan seems to lost control of her barrier Alice every now and then, but still manage to dodge every blow from her…

"Look's like your good…" Said Yayoi as she create a huge ice dagger and throw it to Mikan.

"That's big!!!" shouted Mikan shocked, as she tries to run away from the approaching dagger

"Yeah, so try to dodge it!!!" muttered Yayoi and smile evilly…

Mika, lose control of her alice so running was all she can do, her nullification alice seems to be not taking effect when the attack is like that… making her cornered to a huge tree… and the huge ice dagger still approaching her…

"Oi! Try to dodge it!!!" Yayoi said and sweat started to drop, she knows what will happen to her if she controls the attack and when Mikan died… Persona will surely kill her…

"HOW!!!" shouted Mikan

"USE YOUR HEAD!!!" shouted Yayoi back…

Mikan saw a small opening in the tree she's leaning. Good thing she's slightly thin to be fit in, as the ice dagger approach her, she was already inside the tree hole…

"(sigh)… good thing there's a hole here…" said Mikan… as the ice dagger started to crush in the tree…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hope you like this chappie!!!**


	14. Perfect Moments

**A/N: Arigatou for the following reviews…**

**Clariecandy, Hannahfinella-chan, jeje3693, tunaness, neverbetter21, nephie-chan, Lysabelle, mica, ladalada, blossomingtimmy, Chimeiteki Ai, Mican-chan, KoreaCraze, angelica marasigan and Arahi Sakura…**

**And gomen for a really update….. well, I'm just busy on reading other stories… and of course, trying to think how this story ends…and oh… this chapter will be longer…**

**Chapter 14: Perfect Moments**

She fit herself into the whole, good thing she's been on a diet or else, she will surely die. Narumi and Persona noticed that she's hiding…

"COME OUT THERE!!!" shouted Persona and touches the tree turning it to ashes, revealing Mikan again…

"Persona! Don't interfere!!! Let her do her own move!!!" Shouted Narumi…

"Hn. Okay…. YAYOI ATTACK!!!" shouted Persona again…

Smaller ice daggers started to approach Mikan, luckily Mikan control her barrier Alice and make another one but weaker, she just partially protected herself...

_Hmmm… what's her weakness…?_ Mikan thought but an ice dagger wounded her left arm…

"Are you alright Sakura-san" ask Yayoi worried on her opponent's condition

"NO AFFECTIONS!!!" Persona shouted again, making Yayoi attack again but worry is pasted on her face, Mikan notice it and notice that the attacks are slower…

"OUCH!!! That really hurts!!!" shouted Mikan in 'pain' as another dagger wounded her left hand.

"Sakura!!!" shouted Narumi and started to walk towards Mikan but Persona stop, giving him a deadly glare.

Yayoi runs towards Mikan and saw that her left arm and hand are wounded, blood dripping from it she then reach her hand but…

"GOTCHA!!!" said Mikan and pin her down….

"It's a fake!! Good thinking Sakura-san, now you defeated her!!!" said Narumi and applauded Mikan for such a great job, Persona just give her a small smile…

"Never thought you could do those stunts…" said Persona, as he and Narumi jump down to Mikan…

"Me too… I'm not sure how I do that… maybe because of ojii-san and Hotaru" said Mikan scratching the back of her head

"Oh… yeah… You've been climbing mountains, crossing rivers…" said Narumi

"And what about Imai?" ask Persona

"Well, you see, every time I'm late, she will shoot me with her baka gun and I'll try to dodge every shot until I'm exhausted, when she can hit me finally…." Replied Mikan

"Baka Gun…" Yayoi said curiously thinking what Mikan mean…

"Well… embarrassing as it may seem… it's the kind of gun she made… just for me… he he he he he…" said Mikan while blushing, ashamed on the truth

"Okay then, lets put bandages for your wounds…" said Narumi and started to look surprise…

"Narumi-sensei, is there something wrong?" ask Mikan and she look onto her hand and arms which was wounded earlier

"Your wounds… It's all gone… how this could be?" said Narumi as he tries to comprehend Mikan's wounds though blood is still visible on her uniform…

"Hn… maybe... she just has…" said Persona also looking surprise...

_Good thing she have that Alice, that we wouldn't be so worried when she goes out into missions…_ thought Narumi

"Looks like I have nothing to worry now… so, see ya later!!!" said Narumi and started to walk away still in deep thoughts on what happened to Mikan

"Wait Narumi-sense!! How about the others? You know… the others you're saying that I must defeat…" ask Mikan

"She's the only one… enough for your training… and you'll be training wither the first month!" Said Narumi and Mikan's jaw dropped.

"How could you do that? Throwing knives, blades, and shooting bullets at me all the same time!!!" said Mikan in awe...

"Well, I have too... and thanks to Hyuuga-san!!!" said Yayoi

"Natsume…" said Mikan looking seriously staring at the floor...

"After one hour and thirty minutes… goes to the library… try to read some books… remember you have to be a top star student likes Kuro Neko…" said Persona

"Why would I have to be a top star student?" said Mikan and started putting her lips, well, it's so impossible for her to be like one…. Especially for a chicken head…

"So you've forgotten it already ha? You have to use your brain very more often especially when you're out in missions…" said Persona and give another sigh, he know how dense Mikan is…

"Okay… I'll try my best…and Persona-sensei, when will I start to go to missions???" asked Mikan, looking excited rather than annoyed of having one…

"Tonight. Together with her…" said Persona and started to walk away…

"Oh… okay!!!" said Mikan and a smile beams from her face.

"Okay…so… let's see… you have to rest now Sakura-san…" said Yayoi still worried seeing sweat drips from Mikan's face… signifies exhaustion…

"No. I'm alright, let's go to Central Town!!! I have so many things in mind to buy…" said Mikan flashing Yayoi another smile and making an 8im-okay-don't-worry look.

"Do you really want to? You see, you really have to rest… Persona-sensei will surely be angry if he saw you still exhausted before going to missions tonight… so Sakura-san, better rest." said Yayoi

"Do I really have to…? (stomach growled)... Oh. Just go with me, and I'll treat you for lunch!!!" said Mikan and she hear another stomach growled too, well, its Yayoi's…

"Guess I have to go with you now…" said Yayoi.

"Uhmmm… Yayoi-san, well, I don't want to sweat going to Central Town… so…" said Mikan and a plead Yayoi to call somebody…

"Oh… yeah… Kano-kun…" said Yayoi and telepathically called Kano… and in an instant.. he's already there…

"OHIO!!!" said Kano as he flash a beaming smile to the gals.

"Okay! So let's go now Sakura-san!!" said Yayoi and hold his brother hand and Mikan do the same… and they teleported…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He breaks the kiss and stares at her face once more… He caresses her face, the face that he cursed before, the face that he now loves the most. He realize why he runs after her, it is not because of her blackmailing but to be alone with her, not to grab his pictu4res back but to touch her soft hands as well. The weirdest realization he ever has when he's with her… The ice queen being his girlfriend…

She did not know why she love the feeling, of having his lips touch hers… she don't want to struggle so that she will be kissed, and still confused why she did that… she knows his lips are just… irresistible, and yes, it's her first, now she realized… she loves him… she knew that those feelings just develop… because… of her black mailings… And by this closeness… she now realized.. that here... in his arms… where she belongs…

"Gomen… Hotaru…" said Ruka blushing… well, thinking that she did not like the way he acted…

"For what?" ask Hotaru coldly, though her face still shows signs of blushing…

"Because…" continued Ruka, he doesn't know how to say it…

"It's nothing…" said Hotaru and stare at him again. She could not say anything more, well, she just like being kissed by him…

"You're not mad?" ask Ruka still feeling guilty…

"I would be an idiot if I will not say this now…" said Hotaru and stares at the floor

"What?" ask Ruka and saw her blushing more…

"My black mailings… are just cover-ups… though… I really need money…" said Hotaru and started to blush more

"Cover up? For what?" ask Ruka, looking confused and curious on what Hotaru's saying…

"You're such a baka… playing innocent… those are just cover-ups so you won't notice… that… I like… er… love… you." Said Hotaru coldly and her face started to redden more…

"Same to me…" said Ruka as he reveals what he really feels…

"Why do you like me?" ask Hotaru…

"Because you're real…"

"What do you mean?" said Hotaru plainly

"You're just the only one who can see the real me… People feast on my pictures because they like me and that's it. But you, though quiet, but always there… beside me…" said Ruka and then

RING!!! RING!!!

It's Ruka's phone

(conv. on phone)

"Hello?" answered Ruka

"Oi! Ruka! It's Mochu, Natsume, he's very sick!"

"What?! Did you give him his medicine?"

"Hai! But he is still in pain…"

"Where are you now?"

"Here in his room!"

"Okay, I'm coming…"

(end of conv.)

"Nani?!" ask Hotaru

"Natsume, he's sick…" said Ruka worried on his best friend's condition

"I'll call the baka…" said Hotaru and dialed Mikan's number…

(phone conv.)

"Oi! Mikan… your boyfriend!"

"What! I don't have any boyfriend!!!"

"Yeah right! Natsume… he needs you!"

"Why would he?"

"He's sick baka! Go to his room now, if you don't want to lose him!!!"

"Okay, I'll go there then!!"

(end of conv.)

"Oh so here it is…" said Hotaru as her all new flying duck scooter appeared from nowhere, and then she hop on…

"Is that fast enough?" ask Ruka

"Don't underestimate my alice… hop on now or else I'll leave you here."

"Hai."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh Kami! Natsume… he's sick.. How could I go there quickly???" said Mikan as her tears started to fall like waterfalls

"Don't worry Sakura-san, I'll help you!!!" said Kano and hold Yayoi's and Mikan's hands and teleported to Natsume's room…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natsume's room…

"How's he?" ask Ruka and then he saw Natsume who really looks so ill..

"He's getting worse Ruka…" said Koko and look away, he can't accept that a friend of would die that early, since he also knows what type Natsume's alice is…

"Natsume!" shouted Mikan and run to him…

Natsume tried to talk but no words, no sounds come out from his mouth…

"ssshhh.. Natsume…don't talk… conserve your strength…"said Mikan and her tears continue to fall…

"Let's see what I can do…" said Kano and he walks towards Natsume

"Excuse me Sakura-san. Yayoi! Come here!" ordered Kano to his sister.

"Hai!" as Yayoi started to stare at Natsume…

"Mikan… who are they?" ask Ruka..

"Oh! They are Kano and Yayoi Sato…" said Mikan and stare at Natsume again

"What's the result?" ask Kano to Yayoi

"He's really weak… if this continues he'll die!" said Yayoi and started to cry…

"Okay, then I'll try my best…" said Kano and started to lay hands on Natsume

"What did you just do?" ask Mikan

"Well, I and my brother are Multi-alices… I have the ice, telepathy, and an alice that can see the inside of a body and determine whether his healthy or not. Kano-kun, have the teleportation, metal and the healing alice, that's why the academy classified us Dangerous ability…" said Yayoi…

"Will he be alright? I mean can he cure him?" ask Mikan in a serious tone…

"Let's just hope so…" said Yayoi

"What?! You mean you're not sure! What if he die?!" shouted Ruka to Yayoi, making her to burst into tears more...

"Calm down! You're not helping!" said Hotaru and hold Ruka's hand. The place is still full of tension as Natsume started to cry in pain.

Mikan hold Natsume's hand tighter. She feel the guilt of being the daughter of AAO's founder. She won't accept if Natsume died, nor forgive herself at all…

" Natsume… please… hold on… don't leave me… remember… you're my partner?" whispered Mikan to him.

Natsume started to cry in pain again while Kano still continue on trying to heal Natsume…

"I'll help you…" said Mikan and lay hands upon Natsume and a bright white light blinded everyone on the room..

"What was that?!" ask Koko as he rubs his eye almost blinded by the white light…

"You have another alice?" shockingly said Ruka…

"What happened?" said Natsume and saw Mikan holding his hand…

"Natsume!!!" shouted Mikan and hug Natsume…

"Get off me Polka!!!" said Natsume teasingly, Mikan upon hearing him, she walks away…

"Damn you Natsume!!! If that baka youjo of yours started to cry, I'm gonna kill you!" shouted Hotaru and points her newly improved baka gun…

"Why? What's the problem Imai! Don't act like she save me!" said Natsume making Mikan to burst into tears again…

"She did save you!" said Ruka making Natsume look stunned

"Gomenasai…" said Natsume and look at Mikan who looks so serious…

"That's alright Natsume, it's my fault anyway, to hug you like that…" said Mikan seriously wiping off her tears again..

_Looks like we must go now…_ said Yayoi telepathically to the others… and they started to go out from the room trying their best not to be notice by them…

"Mikan…" started Natsume still ashame because of what he says to her…

"What…" said Mikan more seriously…

"I'm sorry…" repeated Natsume…

"Hn."

"Oi! Why aren't you talking now? I told you I'm sorry… now talk!" shouted Natsume, he can't help himself since he can't stand the feeling ignored especially by her…

"You will not listen to me anyway…" said Mikan monotonously

"and why did you just say that?" ask Natsume teasingly…

"I told you before… don't overuse your alice… I thought that you studied martial arts just to use it as your last resort, but still… you just continue on overusing it…" said Mikan and started to cry again…

"Why are you so concerned? I already pushing you away, but you still keep coming closer… why Mikan, why?" said Natsume, he really wants to know why…

"So you really don't understand… I just wanted three words… just three words that I want to hear from you…" said Mikan and sadness reveals from her voice…

"Hn."

"Besides Hotaru… you're the closest to me Natsume… closest to my heart… that's why I want you to be by my side… always… but you… you just push me so hard… but I never give up on you… I don't want you to be left alone in the darkness… I did those things just for you Natsume… but it seems you don't care… that's why I just thought… if my love never loves me back… then… I can't love anybody…" said Mikan trying her best to speak clearly…

"So, you love me…" said Natsume and stand up and walk towards her…

"Hai. But someone like you… will never love me back…" said Mikan and then she felt him hugging her…

"Who said so…" whispered Natsume and walks in front of her…

"because.. that's what I see and that's what I feel…" said Mikan and blush when she saw Natsume in front of her too close…

"I love you Baka! Finishing my missions quick is the best and only way to see you again…" said Natsume and started to caress her face…

"so it's my fault to see you die early then ha?" said Mikan feeling guiltier…

"It's not like that… Your presence heals my wounds… inside and out…" said Natsume and kissed her… lip locks… a kiss full of love…

Unknown to them, six people were watching… peeking from the slightly open door…

"How sweet…" said Yayoi as she stare at the two lovebirds kissing passionately…

"I think we better go now, before he sees us.. ore else… we will be burned alive!!!" said Koko and everybody except Kano and Yayoi started to walk away, since they are assigned by Narumi and Persona as her well.. sort of… bodyguards…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On enemy's grounds…

The room is dim lighted, a large throne-like chair is positioned in the center, someone was sitting there, a certain brunette with auburn orbs is talking with somebody kneeling in front of her…

"Is he still alive?" ask the brunette

"We still don't have any news about him Keiko-sama, but I'm sure you hit him good…" said the man with violet eyes and raven hair…

"The new alices… how are they Mouri? Ask Keiko again

"They're alright, still under illusion of having a good _family_ here with us…" said Reo

"Hn. How about the nullifier, how is she?" ask Keiko

"Oh. Never thought that you'll be asking that to me after four years of her discovery… what do you call that… maternal connections?" said Reo teasingly

"I'm asking you a question!!! Answer me! Shouted Keiko and ordered a man with blonde long hair something, then Reo started to cry in pain as an electric shock hit him….

"Okay… I'll tell you! She's alright! I never seen her again after that incident, but I've heard that she's pretty good on using her alice…" said Reo

"Does she have other alices?" ask Keiko curiously…

"We still don't have any infos about that…" replied Reo

"Why does updates are too slow!!! Are you working on it!!!" shouted Keiko irritated on the guy in front of him…

"Why wonder? You killed them all!!!" shouted Reo back and another electric shock hit him again…

"Tsk. I have another mission for you Mouri…" said Keiko

"What is it?" said Reo sounding tired..

"Kill her." Ordered Keiko

"Who?" said Reo as thoughts of the young nullifier appeared on his mind…

"The girl, the nullifier.

"What! But she's…" said Reo shocked on what he's been hearing

"No buts! Just do it!" shouted Keiko as another electric shock hit Reo

"I won't do it!" shouted Reo back and stand up.

"YES YOU WILL!!!" shouted Keiko and signal something to a pink-haired woman, and Reo started to cry in pain and felt a severe headache.

Reo can't say anything anymore, he feels the pain but he knows he feel more pain once he disobey her. He knows his life depends on Keiko's situation.. he'll do it or else… he'll die just like his other comrades…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I love you." Said Mikan again as she breaks their kiss

"so where have you been?" ask Natsume curiously and then something caught his eye

"From the hospital…" said Mikan, well, for four years, she's getting better on lying

"Then what's this…blood?" said Natsume and stare at her deadly

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Gomen for the really late update!!! I'll try my best to update sooner… and the next chapters will be better!!!**

**Arigatou!!!**


	15. Unusual

**A/N: I'M BACK!!! SORRY NEVER THOUGHT THAT I'LL BE SOLVING THAT PROBLEM SO EASILY… HE HE HEHE HOPE YOU WON'T BE ANGRY WITH ME!!!!! LOVELOTS!!!**

**ARIGATOU TO: funny sakura, hannahfinella-chan, wyona22, koolasapixels, tunaness, Clariecandy, luiza, and fay92!!!**

**Hope you'll like this chapter!!!**

**Chapter 15: Unusual**

"These…Uhmmm…" stuttered Mikan, she doesn't know what to say and she don't want to get caught

"Just as I thought! What did Persona do to you?!" shouted Natsume as flames started to appear from his clenched fists

"Don't worry Natsume, he did not do anything… and this… this are just chocolates…" said Mikan as she sweat

"Chocolate?" ask Natsume curiously

"Well, you see, Narumi-sensei treat us for an ice cream, and Kano-kun likes chocolate ice cream and then he trips and his ice cream, it sort of… go splat on my uniform…" said Mikan as she tries to look Natsume in the eye who is calming down….

"Okay then… what did you do while you're in the hospital… how's Persona?" ask Natsume as he lets go of her

"A little chit-chat but I kinda like his company so I ask for a longer time…" said Mikan and gave him a warm smile anyways…

"What?! You like his company?" said Natsume shocked on what she said….

"Well, yes, it is because he told me everything about you and what you do when you're out in missions…" said Mikan and look away…

"He told you that? Why?" Natsume ask again, confused of Persona talking too much especially to someone like her…

"Well, I don't know?" said Mikan and then…

RING!!! RING!!!

(Conv. on phone)

"Hello?"

"Mikan Sakura, where are you?"

"Well… I'm here at the…"

"Come here in the library!!! You're 30 minutes late!!!"

"Hai, I'll go now!!! Gomenasai!!!"

(End of conv.)

"Who's that?" ask Natsume curiously

"Well, it's time for me to go now, still have some assignments to do!!!" said Mikan and kiss Natsume again, this time on the cheeks… making Natsume blush again…

"What but we did not have any assignments!!! And it's Saturday tomorrow!!! There will be no classes!!!" shouted Natsume and followed Mikan running towards the door…

"Oh yeah… but I have to study!!!" said Mikan and get out of his room

"Wait… when did you…" said Natsume but she was gone already…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the Central Town…

"How much are these books?" ask a blonde man on the vendor, pointing on full colored picture books in front of him

"Well, that's 500 rabbits per book…" said the vendor

"Oh… how much will pay if I will buy the whole package for first year middle school level?" ask the blonde man again

"Okay I'll give you 25 discount… and by the way, why will you need this, you're just a homeroom teacher..." said the vendor again.

"I'll be tutoring a student… so I'll gonna need these books…" said Narumi as he stares at the books named… _Encyclopedia for Total Idiots…_ on the package

"Okay then, here's your order 10 books all in all, that will cost you… 3750 rabbits…" said the vendor

"Okay." Said Narumi as he pulls the money from his ever-so-thick-wallet.

"Arigatou sensei!" said the vendor and wave Narumi goodbye

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the library…

"Here... read all of these books…" said the blonde-haired homeroom teacher to the brunette in front of him

"Nani?! All of these?!" said Mikan shocked on seeing ten books in front of her and felt herself dizzy

"Come on you try to read those… you'll enjoy reading it all…" said Narumi as he pats her on the shoulder

"Okay… I'll try it…Oh! What's these, these are cute!!!" said Mikan as she saw the cute picture of polar bears on the books cover and get it and started reading the 250-pages book…

"Well, looks like you'll be used to reading from now on…" said Narumi to her with a smile as he saw her reading everything written inside the book…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now… where did she go?" ask Natsume to himself as he walks across the corridors and saw two people talking

_"Looks like were all good…" said the blonde boy talking to a raven haired girl beside him_

_"Hai. I never thought that these things happened all in one day…" said Hotaru as she smiled on that thought_

_"Hmmm… and these will be spreading like fire!!!" said Ruka and giggles with Hotaru but stop when he saw somebody familiar walking nears them…_

_"Oh… It's Hyuuga!" said Hotaru as she look and smile at him_

Natsume was shocked on what he saw… The Ice Queen, smiles again, and she's with his bestfriend!!!

"So?" started Natsume still shocked on what he saw…

"Well… how are you? And Where's MIKAN?" as Ruka teasingly…

"I'm alright now… I really never thought that she had three Alice… and I don't know where she is…" said Natsume and his eyes are still stuck on the two who are holding hands…

"Don't worry, she's alright…" said Hotaru

"So, are you two…" said Natsume still looking on them holding hands

"Hai." Said Ruka smiling at him

"So… I think I'll better look at her first and give you two some time alone…" said Natsume and smirks

"Wait, let's look first on her new room, I heard that hers is near You-chan…"said Hotaru

"Do you still have news on him?" ask Ruka looking at Natsume whose aura changes when he heard the little boy's name…

"He's still a captive, by them… He failed the last mission… I just hope Persona allowed me to go with him…but he didn't… I don't know the reason why…" said Natsume in rage

"Yeah, maybe he's just feeling concerned about you… or plan something about…" said Ruka but Hotaru snaps him

"Let's just pray that Kami will take care of him… so let's go now… we better clean her room now…"said Hotaru and grab Ruka's and Natsume's hand to Mikan's old room.

"What do you mean… clean her room?!" ask Natsume confused on what Hotaru's saying

"Yeah. Clean her room so that she'll be surprised… Let's say, I have a debt to pay…" said Hotaru and sadness is visible to her face…

"Debt? Sounds unusual… but if you say so… well then… let's go now…" said Natsume and Hotaru let go of him…

As soon as they reach her old room, Hotaru gets her new invention, a small bag that can transform to a large bag… They put all her stuff there carefully, good thing that Mikan's things are not so many that it is not difficult for them to transfer it all to her new room…

With Hotaru's another invention, a robot cleaner to clean Mikan's new room, makes their work easy. They unload all of Mikan's teddy bears and put it on a cabinet and do the same to her clothes. Hotaru carefully put all of Mikan's clothes in order, well, sorted in color, and smiled to herself, that she's doing the most unusual thing for her bestfriend. She gaze at the two boys with her, she's satisfied on her life now, she just hope that Mikan feel the same.

"Looks like that everything are all set up…" said Hotaru as she smiled at the work done…

"Hai. So what's next?" said Ruka as he lend her a handkerchief

"We better clean ourselves now… I need a shower… and fetch her later for dinner." Said Hotaru and she exits Mikan's room

"She looks happy… why?" ask Natsume curiously

"Hai. I really don't know why… she's mysteriously happy… besides what had happened a while ago…" said Ruka as he turns off the light on the room

"Hmmm… don't think that this all happened in one day…" said Natsume and smiled…

"Me too." Said Ruka and they both exits the room

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's already 4:30 in the afternoon and Mikan started to feel exhausted…

"(yawn) Narumi-sensei, can I go now… I... (yawn)…I really feel sleepy…" said Mikan as she close the second book that she's been reading

"Hai. I think you better rest now, but don't forget to meet with us exactly 10:00 tonight, remember **it**will start now." whispered Narumi to Mikan

"Hai. I won't forget." Said Mikan as she yawns again and started to fell asleep

"Kano-kun, kindly brings her to her new room…" said Narumi and in an instant they left.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Six youngsters are lying flat on the bed, and all of them are under the illusion Alice of some guy.

"How are they?" ask Reo to a blue-eyed man

"They're alright" replied Haru, the new recruit of the organization

"How many are from the academy?"

"Just one, Youichi Hijiri…a demon caster…"

"The other five, what are their alices?"

"Here's the list." Said Haru as he hand him the clipboard

**BED ONE**

_**Hikari Ishizuka - Air alice**_

_**Kiba Ishizuka - Pain alice**_

**BED TWO**

_**Youichi Hijiri- Demon Caster**_

_**Akihiro Sato- Weather Alice and Invisible Alice**_

**BED THREE**

_**Shina Okazaki - Earth Alice**_

_**Kazuma Haruno- Human Pheromone and Invention Alice**_

"How'd you captured Hijiri?" ask Reo

"He was about to _rescue _Akihiro Sato, but Ira-kun send him an electric shock and he fell unconscious." Said Haru sadly

"Okay. What time will we transfer Sato to his new client?" ask Reo

"Around 10:00 tonight." Said Haru

"Okay. Get ready, we might encounter _**friends**_ on the way…" said Reo and exits the room….

"Yes… we will…" whispered Haru to himself

(Conv. on phone)

"Hello."

"News?"

"Hai. A.S. "

"Where? When?"

"Tonight. 10:30, W.H. West St."

"Got it. Take care."

"You too."

(End of conv.)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was already dinner when she woke up. She gaze on her new room and amazed that I was all neat and good. She opens the closet near he dresser and found her teddy bears neatly placed. She opened another cabinet and saw her clothes all piled up and sorted out in colors…

She took a shower. After that, she put on a blue dress with laces on its end. She and Hotaru started to wear dresses when they reach thirteen; they said that it's part of growing up. She let her hair down for a new style, she's tired of her hair tied in pony tails. She hears her stomach growled again, so she hurry up and gets out of her room, but surprised on what she saw…

"Good evening! Sleepy head!" greeted Hotaru with a smile.

"What a surprise! How'd you know my new room? What's the occasion? Why…" ask Mikan and her eye saw two hands holding each other, it was Ruka's and Hotaru's.

"So many questions… I'm hungry… let's go now…" said Natsume as he grabs Mikan's hand

"Let go of me! Why are you here anyway?" shouted Mikan to Natsume.

"So you don't remember anything?" ask Natsume and drags her again across the hallway

"What?! I don't remember anything!!!" shouted Mikan again and started to think trying to remember everything that had happened

"You just told me you love me about three hours ago…" said Natsume coldly letting go of Mikan's hand while the two nodded their heads on agreement

"Oh. Gomen. I remember now." said Mikan and hold Natsume's hand again

"Oi. Keep walking, I'm hungry." Said Hotaru and they all walk towards the dining hall…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the faculty…

"She have three alices, I heard that she uses the third just a while ago." Narumi started

"So she has the nullification, barrier, and healing alice all in all." Said the raven-haired biology teacher

"Is that all of her Alice?" ask the person behind the curtains.

"Hai, that's all, and another thing, her barrier and healing alices are different from the others." Said Narumi

"Why?" asked Mitsuki

"Her healing Alice is on the fourth type, the difference is that she can heal herself, her barrier Alice is different because she can combine it to an offensive alice…" said Narumi smiling that his favorite student is one of a kind

"Take care of her always, the founder called me a while ago, asking if she's okay." Said the person behind the curtains.

"I already assigned students of dangerous ability to keep an eye of her, plus, her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga, a fire alice, and the two, Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai, are enough to protect her." Said Persona coldly.

"But there's one problem…" said Narumi as sadness started to appear on his face

"What?" ask the person behind the curtains.

"Her healing alice, she can't control it to heal herself, that means she will overuse it once she is severely hurt, and that means, that will be her end…" said Narumi trying to hold back his tears

"Then, I won't allow her to go on the missions!" shouted the person behind the curtains.

"That will not solve our problem!!! She's the only solution for the AAO to end. Don't worry I won't let her go alone, and if it takes for us to sacrifice our life for her, we'll do it!!!" shouted Persona as Narumi agreed on his statement

"Okay then, but if you fail, you'll know the consequences!!!" said the person behind the curtains.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update…. I hope you'll like this chappie!!!**


	16. Missions and Lovelife

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update because I have a check-up with my doctor just last week and he told me that I have to lessen my time on using the computer, so my mom give me limitations, three hours in one week for me to use the computer, so, I really try my best to update and to make every chapters that you will enjoy!!!**

**And also I thank you very much: **_**purplish024, flamehaze, ces07, J.C., Fire Flies369, jazzflame, jeje-chan, angelica marasigan, ladalada, snowangels88, kradraven, wyona22, girlonthemove210, Colette G., Soulofpurity, Mican-chan, Nephie-chan, Lysabelle, funny sakura, hannahfinella-chan, koolasapixels, and tunaness**_

**Special mention to ARAHI SAKURA because I forgot to add her on my thank you list on my previous chapter**

**Four more chapters and the story will be done!!! Hope you read all the way to the end!!!**

**And regarding the person behind the curtains… well, remember the anime? He's the one Narumi talked to so that Mikan will be accepted in the Academy…. So nothing mysterious about that character… he is the headmaster Gomen**

**Chapter 16: Missions and Love life**

At the dining hall

As the two couple entered the dining room, all eyes are on them, well, girls envy Hotaru and Mikan as they see them together with the two hottest guys in the academy, while the boys, tried not to be caught looking at the two ladies, since Natsume give them deadly glares…

The gang, Anna and Yuu, Nonoko and Koko, Mochu and Sumire, are sitting beside the window are also surprised on seeing them, as if they were very famous actors/actresses walking towards them…

"So it's true!!!" squealed Sumire as her eyes sparkled on seeing them

"You're such a blabber-mouth Koko!!!" said Ruka as he offered the vacant sit to Hotaru as Natsume do the same to Mikan.

"Why? Does it have to be kept secret?" ask Koko teasingly

"Well… it's just that… we want to tell it ourselves…" said Hotaru as she blush for hearing her friends talking and they are the subject

"How sweeeet…" said Anna and Nonoko in chorus

"So Natsume-kun, are you alright?" asked Sumire when she noticed that he's not talking

"Hai. I feel better." Said Natsume and smiled at them, assuring them that he's alright

"So, it is true that Mikan use her other alice to you." Said Yuu

"Whoa!!! You have three alices, Mikan!!!" Sumire said and everybody look at them, well, considering that she said it in such a loud voice.

"Oi! Mikan! Are you alright?!" asked Hotaru who is sitting beside her, she noticed that her bestfriend seem to be spaced out.

"Hai. It's just that this day is very exhausting. I'm just tired, that's all…" said Mikan and flashed them a smile for assurance, while Natsume look at her suspiciously…

"So… why don't we eat already, I'm really starving…" said Ruka and call a waiter.

At this point of their friendship, they never thought that they will be brought together in one table, in one mind, and in one hearts. They never thought they will have a family inside the academy that kept them away from their loved ones. Every one of them doesn't one to break their bonds, for they cherish every moment, as if it is their last days, but all in all, they thank the only person that brought them all together, and that is – Mikan Sakura. Her nullifying alice makes Natsume's life longer, makes Hotaru feel better with a group, makes Sumire reach her goals, make Koko stabilize his alice, make Mochu feel happier, make Anna and Nonoko to be better…

Inside the brunette's mind, she never know how to feel every thing that happened to her, whether to feel happy for herself that her grandpa is the academy's founder, the academy that brought them all together, or hate herself that she's the daughter of the academy's enemy, the one who makes them suffer on losing touch from their loved ones.

She felt a hand hold hers, the grip is tight but the concern is there. She looks at her and saw worry in her eyes. Hotaru Imai, the famous Ice Queen, her best friend is the only one who sees her deeper than anyone else. Her hold tightens again, signaling her to come back to reality, to forget everything about her for a moment to enjoy their company.

"Here's your order!!!" said the waiter as he placed their food in their table

"Okay then, let's eat!!!" said Ruka

"Itadekimasu!!!" said the gang in unison and they started eating.

"So, I've heard that Iinchou and Anna are getting better, well, it's almost a year when you've become a couple…" said Mikan trying her best to start a conversation but…

"Hmmm… why are we the subject here… it must be you four…" said Yuu and smile at them teasingly

"Don't worry, we'll tell you later…" said Hotaru

"Later? Why not now!" said Mikan as her eyes sparkled on seeing her bestfriend to be blushing for the first time.

"Okay, I'll do the talking, but Natsume, after me, you do the same!" said Ruka and tell them what happened, but to Mikan, she can't concentrate, she's still in deep thoughts and feels pain again in her chest, guilt.

"Uhmmm… excuse me for a moment…" said Mikan and stand up but Natsume hold her hand as everybody are staring at them

"I'm coming with you." Said Natsume and stand up too…

"You don't have to Natsume, Hotaru, can you come with me?" said Mikan as Natsume sit back again..

"Ladies talk." Said Ruka as he pat Natsume on the back

"Okay, so excuse me for a moment, I just have to go with her because if I didn't, this youjo will cry!" said Hotaru teasingly and smiled at them making everybody's jaw drops.

"Did I just saw you…" said Koko shock on what he saw

"Come on… it is normal." Said Ruka and Hotaru nodded in agreement

"Can we go now." said Mikan coldly and every body stop as they saw the changing aura, and Hotaru grab her hand and they go away. Natsume look at their direction and looks at them suspiciously.

"So, Ruka-kun, please continue…" said Nonoko breaking the silence between them.

"Hai. But Natsume promise me, you'll do the talking later." Said Ruka

"No." grunted Natsume but…

"Let' see. If you don't talk, I think you better experience this!" said Ruka as he points him the newest baka gun Hotaru made.

"What the!" said Natsume as his sweat drops again, seeing his bestfriend changing.

"What?! Talk or Fly?" ask Ruka smirking, teasing him more, while others laugh at them.

"OKAY." Said Natsume as he gave out a sigh seeing Ruka lowered the infamous gun

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There were no talking between them but Hotaru feel everything as he hold her tight. She know where they're heading, she know what they will be talking about, she feel it in her hands, it's trembling, cold, unlike before, hers is the warmest, the hands that makes everybody feel good, feel better.

At the Sakura tree, they were their, and Mikan started to sigh trying her best to clear her mind.

"I'll be starting tonight. 10:00 sharp." Said Mikan and smiled at Hotaru assuring her that everything that she's doing is her choice

"Remember what you promised to me Mikan. Always come back." Said Hotaru and pull something from her pocket which catches Mikan's attention.

"What's that?" ask Mikan as her eyes started to sparkle seeing something in Hotaru's hand

"Here, wear this… it's a gift, so don't let anyone take that off from you, or else… that will be the end of our friendship." Said Hotaru as she gave her a silver necklace with a ter-shape pendant studded with ruby and sapphire.

"Whoa, it's the first time you give me a gift so expensive. Thank you very much!!!" said Mikan and hugs Hotaru

"Yes, you're right, that will be the first and the last time that I'll give you a gift, and it's worth, you're also right, it is expensive, it worth my life!" said Hotaru as she hug Mikan back

"Oh, Hotaru, you don't have to buy me something like this…" said Mikan holding back her tears

"(sigh) Let's go, before they look after us…" said Hotaru and they walk towards the dining hall again.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It was about 3:00 in the afternoon, this day, at my room, we confessed about our feelings with each other, and then we kiss…" said Natsume while Ruka looks at him looking pissed…

"That's all?" said Ruka as he points the baka gun in Natsume's head…

"Why? What's the matter? Didn't I tell you before that don't bug me if I don't say it all…" said Natsume as he shivers again

"But that's unfair! I told them everything about me and Hotaru, while you…." Said Ruka

"Stop it Ruka, it's alright for us to tell a bit about them since we know their love story after all… and regarding you and Hotaru, we really have no idea…" said Yuu trying to calm Ruka

"What do you mean Yuu?" said Natsume as he blush on knowing that everybody knows that he has a secret admiration towards the nullifier

"Well, it's just too obvious!!!" squealed Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna making Natsume blush more…

"Oh, here they are…" said Mochu as she saw the two ladies coming.

"So you done?" ask Ruka to Hotaru.

"Hai." answered Hotaru in a melancholic voice

"What's wrong?" ask Ruka again, as he offers her to sit down again.

"Nothing, we just have a small talk. Nothing to worry about." Said Hotaru and flash a smile at him again.

"We're almost done eating, but we can wait for you.." said Yuu

"No, we're not hungry anymore, I think we better go now." said Hotaru

"Hai. It's getting late." Said Mikan plainly

"Okay then. Goodnight everybody!" greeted the group to each other as Natsume and Mikan left in the table.

"What's wrong?" ask Natsume

"Hmmm… Nothing, come on now. I want to sleep…" said Mikan as she grabs his hand again…

"You're acting strange." Said Natsume coldly

"What are you talking about? I'm still me Natsume!" said Mikan and flash a smile again to him

"Okay then let's go, I'll bring you to your room." Said Natsume and they started walking.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At Mikan's room…

"So, I think we better rest now Natsume, who knows… we might have a busy day tomorrow!!!" said Mikan and kissed Natsume on the cheek..

"Hmmm… it's not enough for a goodnight kiss!" said Natsume teasingly as he cupped Mikan's cheek and lock his lips against hers.

"I love you." Said Mikan coldly

"I love you too." Replied Natsume

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

10:00, Northern Forest entrance…

"So you're here already…" said Narumi smiling at the brunette in front of him

"Here's your mask." Said Persona as he give her a black mask enough to cover her face from forehead to nose.

"I don't need to have one." Said Mikan

"Why?" said the two teachers in front of her

"How could she know that I am her daughter if I wear a mask?" said Mika plainly…

"You have a point." Said Persona and throw the mask away.

"What are we waiting for, let's go now Yayoi!" said Mikan as she grabs the lady beside her

"Wait. Here's the info of the one you will rescue…" said Narumi as he hand them a paper

_**Akihiro Sato, Warehouse, West Coast.**_

"Akihiro…" whispered Yayoi

"You know him?" ask Mikan

"Hai. He is my youngest brother." Said Yayoi teary-eyed

"So, I think we better go now before we lose him." Said Mikan as she flash a smile to the crying lady

"Take care. And if ever something happened, call Kano immediately." Said Persona to Yayoi

"Okay." Said Yayoi

"And Mikan, wear this." Said Narumi as he hand her a blue earring

"What's this?" ask Mikan

"It's an alice control device, since your healing alice is in the limiting type." Said Persona

"Okay. So let's go!" said Mikan and they disappeared in the forest.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yayoi use her ice alice to glide in the forest floor to go faster with Mikan holding her.

"So what happen?" ask Mikan

"Natsume Hyuuga, he's the one who rescue us, but Aki-chan is not with us, so Persona-sensei ordered Hijiri-san to go and rescue him, but he failed." Said Yayoi

"Oh, so you mean, You-chan is still a captive." Said Mikan

"Hai. I just hope they bring him with Akihiro."

"Is that the reason why you choose to go to missions?"

"Hai. I do everything for the three of us."

"Sweet."

"I know how you feel Mikan-san, being the enemy's daughter"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it is better to be like that, rather rejected face-to-face by your own family."

"…"

"Our clan is one of the strongest in Kyoto, but they don't like alices like us, so they throw us away like we're rugs."

"Why do they have to do that?"

"I really don't know."

"Come on. Let us not think about that for the moment, because they are here already." Said Mikan as she saw a black car rushing in the streets.

"I'll block them!!!" said Yayoi as she create a huge ice wall in front of the car, five men in black suits step out from the car and uses their alices against them but Mikan protected Yayoi from their attacks and nullified it all.

"Give me back my brother!" said Yayoi as she threw ice daggers to the five men but it just bounces back.

"Don't do that. We don't have to kill, Just freeze them." Said Mikan as Yayoi followed her

"I'll go get him. Kindly put a barrier on me." Said Yayoi and run towards the boy who's soundly sleeping.

"Be careful." Said Mikan

"Mission Accomplished! I'll contact Kano-kun now!" said Yayoi as she telepathically contacted Kano.

"Akihiro!" shouted Kano as he hugs the boy.

"Let's go now, before they melt." Said Mikan and then they teleported back to the academy.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Really sorry for the late update!!!**

**The next chapter will be next week. Promise!!!**


	17. Changing Sides

**A/N: Hello again!!! Thank you for your reviews: snowangels88, librajem, purplish024, ladalada, kradraven, Fire Flies369, tunaness, xXangelicprincessXx, jazzflame, blossommingtimmy, Arahi Sakura, jeje-chan, Colette G., Lysabelle, funny sakura, girlonthemove210, ashleefen, zymay, and Mican-chan**

**Arigatou for your patience!!!**

**Chapters 17: Changing Sides**

"That was close!" said the man in a wet black suit shivering with long brown hair.

"Hai. But I don't know why she didn't kill us." said another man beside him

"Well, she's new, she's not used to it, I think." Replied the man with brown hair as he gets in the car again.

"We have to report to Keiko-sama right away!" said the man with a long raven hair

"NO! You don't have to Keichiro!" shouted Reo

"Why?" ask the Keichiro

"LET'S GO!" Reo commanded again

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the Academy…

It's already midnight when Mikan and the Sato siblings arrive at the academy and they found Narumi and Persona waiting for them.

"You're fast. I'm impressed." Said Persona and examine Mikan for injuries.

"Where will he sleep?" ask Yayoi as she looks at her brother sleeping soundly on Kano's back

"He may sleep in your room for a while. And before he goes to school, he still has to undergo medical examinations to ensure that he's okay." Said Narumi and look at Mikan who's leaning against the tree

"So, tomorrow, wait for any news from our source, and I'll call you if there will be any missions to do. And Ms. Sakura, starting tomorrow, every after dismissal you will have to undergo training everyday, unless if there will be any valid reason." Said Persona but Mikan was already asleep

"I think you better explain those things later, she has to rest now. We don't want her to be late for her classes." Said Narumi and signaled Kano to transfer Mikan to her room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It's really a good thing to have this Alice._ Thought Hotaru as she turns off her computer and sighed in relief.

_She owes me a thousand rabbits for that necklace, and much more for her excuses… I wonder when she would pay me…_

She crawled back to her bed and fell asleep…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Enemies' Ground

"Do you have her picture Keichiro?" ask Reo to the guy with brown hair

"Here. Know what? It really bothered me, why she let us live…" said Keichiro

"Yes. What's more surprising is she didn't wear a mask unlike her partner." Said the man with raven hair

"Uhmmm… Reo, what's wrong?" ask Keichiro to the man whose deep in thoughts

"Huh?" said Re, disturbed

"What's wrong? Since we left the place, you seem to be space out and keep on staring that picture. Who's she anyway?" ask Keichiro and snatch the picture from his boss…

"Look at her closely…" whispered Reo

"Whoa! She… she looks like... KEIKO-SAMA. Look! Kira!!!" said Keichiro as he passes the picture to the man with raven hair.

"You're right! She's her daughter!" said Reo and close his eyes

"What! I didn't know she have a daughter! That's really unbelievable!" said Kira looking shock as he examine the picture more closely, a picture of a brunette with auburn orbs, in her school uniform and her hair tied in a pony tail.

"And I've heard that she ordered you to kill her." Said the man who's standing by the door

"Haru! Why are you here?" ask Reo

"Duh. I'm tired already and I'm bored. Assigned others to replace for the moment." Whined Haru and join the group

"How about the kids?" ask Reo

"They're alright. It's already midnight, they are asleep." Replied Haru

"Okay. Keichiro and Kira, go and look after them." Ordered Reo to the guys

"Do we have to?" said the two in chorus

"Follow orders." Said Reo and the two responded with eyes blank, while Haru covered his ears

"Do you really have to do that?" ask Haru as he puts down his hands from covering his ears

"I don't like people who whines a lot!" replied Reo as he pick up the girl's picture on the floor but Haru snatch it from him

"She really looks like her!" commented Haru and give the picture back

"Hn. How'd you know she ordered me to assassinate the girl?"

"You've forgotten already?"

"What? You're just an illusionist right?"

"No. I have an x-ray vision and an Alice to know a person's past."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I can only see a person's past four days ago."

"Okay."

"May I ask you something?"

"Nani?"

"Why don't you want to kill her?"

"Who?"

"Mikan Sakura."

"I don't think you have to know my reason."

"Well, anyway, I better use my alice to know what your reason is…"

"No. You don't have to."

"Then tell me."

"One thing, I don't kill a child."

"Then why did you point a gun you her about four years ago?"

"How'd you know that? I thought…"

"I'm there."

"Oh. I just did that to threaten her, to scare everyone…"

"Well, if you threatened her before, I think you can kill her now…"

"No. I won't."

"But you'll know the consequence if you don't. She'll kill you."

"That's better rather than to live this life anyway."

"I thought you join this organization to know your life's meaning to save other Alice from the Academy's selfish hands."

"But I just realized, I am wrong"

"So it means I'm also mistaken to join here."

"Hai."

"It's really a shame not to be grateful on the Academy's hardships for us, since they teach us everything, especially to live independently."

"How about the Kuro Neko? He was 10 years old when he first goes into missions. Isn't that cruel? Isn't that abuse?"

"Yes, you're right, but I remember what he told me… he use that because he chose to, and he'll do that as long as wanted to, as long as he feels he have to, and as long as he feel that he needed to do so…"

"But still…"

"I also feel that way too, but he won't do those things if this organization doesn't exist."

"Hn. You're right. So, you mean you're already hesitating to follow orders from the upper class…"

"Yes, especially if the leader is a heartless, psychopath, in other words – bitch."

"So, you've said it."

"But why didn't you leave before?"

"I was hypnotized by her stupid ideals.'

"Ideals?"

"Using your Alice and doing things to achieve your dreams- to be great."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. But I found it ambitious, selfish, vain…"

"Why?"

"In order to be great, you have to a slave first…"

"I don't understand."

"To be a leader is to be a slave to your followers… you give them orders… because that's you part… that's how you serve them… an Academy's principle…"

"So, what will you choose… this side or the Academy?"

"I don't know."

"But you still have to choose…"

"What do you think?"

"You're on the Academy's side?"

"You think so? But… It's too late…"

"No. As long as you're alive, you still have time to choose, and to do what's right."

"Hn. I still have to think about it."

"Don't just think… do something."

"But where will I start?"

"From where you stop"

"Oh. Narumi-sempai."

"The gay teacher?"

"He's not."

"Never mind, why don't you want to kill her?"

"Do we have to go over that question again? Didn't I tell you before my reason?"

"I just want to know more."

"Okay, I'm tired of following orders from a sick psychopath, plus, I don't want to kill again, never again."

"Okay, looks like we were thinking the same way…"

"What do you mean? You just arrived here four months ago…"

"You're right… but I can feel the tense situation here."

"Tense?"

"She has the nullifying alice, right? Meaning, no matter how much we tried to use our Alice to bring her down, there will be no result… plus her loyal three alices beside her…"

"Okay… what's the plan?"

"The others let them see both sides…"

"Sure."

"When will we start?"

"Today."

"Too soon."

"No. It's called right timing."

"Why?"

"We are just 50 Alice left in the organization, easy to communicate with them…"

"How?"

"Keiichiro and Kira… their Alice… we can use that."

"But how can we convince them?"

"Try me."

"I trust you."

"Arigatou."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been a month since Mikan's starting going on missions. For a short period of time, she's going well, maybe because she's determined to change everything around her that she may live the same normal life she had. One thing that's so surprising is that she managed to keep the whole thing a secret just between her, her bestfriend, Narumi, Persona, and the Kano siblings, though Natsume tried so hard to stalk at her every time, Hotaru managed to make excuses that seem to work, and so unusual for her for not making Mikan pay. Hotaru seem to like it a lot since she's getting closer to the rest of the gang, which make Mikan concentrate on her daily training. Another surprising thing happened is that Narumi started to attend classes everyday, maybe because he want to keep an eye on her, to see that she's okay especially when she got injured on her trainings.

Another day came, and a news shock the two ladies. Otanashi, the future teller came in to their classroom looking for them…

"Otanashi! You're here!" greeted Koko, as he come closer to the violet-haired lady who looks like searching for somebody.

"Otanashi-sempai, please come in!" said Yuu and accompany her inside the classroom where the rest of the gang are the ones who left inside.

"Where's Ms. Sakura?" ask Otanashi

"She go out for a while, maybe with Natsume-kun…" replied Sumire

"No, he's not with Natsume, Narumi-sensei invited her to the faculty…" said Ruka

"Okay, where's Imai-san?" ask Otanashi and started to sweat as she keep on looking for the inventor…

"Here." Said Hotaru

"Otanashi-san, I've heard that you're getting better…" said Mochu and smiled at their former classmate

"Yes, I've heard that all of your predictions are 90 accurate, that's really good…" said Yuu as he smiled at the lady in front of him.

"Imai-san, can we talk for a while, alone?" ask Otanashi and hold Hotaru and exits the classroom, everybody looks curious on what they saw, it's unusual… really unusual.

"Please don't follow us." Said Otanashi again and they continue walking…

"Why? What's the matter?" ask Hotaru as they walk across the corridor.

"You're Ms. Sakura's bestfriend, right?" ask otanashi

"Hai. Is there something wrong?"

"I dreamt of her last night, it's the fifth time."

"_Fifth time, it really looks important, what could be wrong?_ What is it?" said Hotaru as she felt Otanashi trembling and tears started falling, and she felt somebody following them which make them to stop… and saw the brunette they were talking about.

"Ohio Otanashi-sempai!" greeted Mikan but before she smiled at them, Otanashi hug her.

"I dreamed of you… I heard gunshots… and then I saw you, soaking… in blood…" said Otanashi and hug Mikan tighter.

"I think that's just a dream… right?" said Mikan as she tried to calm the foreteller.

"No, Mikan, her predictions is 90 accurate…" said Hotaru trying to hold back her tears.

"There's still 10 left, right? So maybe, that dream of yours… that won't happen…" said Mikan who's still surprised on the girl's predictions.

"That's the problem… all of my reading, my predictions, they all happened the way I dream of it…" said Otanashi as she let go of Mikan

"Hotaru… daijobu… remember what I promised? I will always come back… alive…" said Mikan and hug her bestfriend…

"But… what if…" said Hotaru as her tears started to fall…

"What do you mean… you will always come back alive, Ms. Sakura?" ask Otanashi who looks at them curiously…

"Uh… forget it… it.. it's just between us…" said Mikan and smile at her but the lady is not convince by her alibi…

"You're… going…on…missions…right?" said Otanashi but Mikan and Hotaru covered her mouth and pin her to the wall…

"Don't tell anyone!" said Mikan who's already sweating upon hearing what their sempai said.

"Why won't I?" said Otanashi as she let go of herself from the two girl's grip, narrowing her eyes as she stared at them

"Look, it's my choice if I want to go, besides I have private matters to do with AAO, I hope you understand." Said Mikan coldly and walk away

"But…" was all Otanashi can say

"Just respect her on what she decides to do. She's not a youjo now, she's already 14 and can decide on which path she would like to choose, I think it's better to make it a secret as she wanted it to be… especially to her boyfriend… Natsume Hyuuga." Said Hotaru and followed Mikan leaving the foreteller flabbergasted.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what's new?" ask a man with a mask wearing a black trench coat to a raven-haired boy rading a manga.

"Oh. It's just you." Said the flame caster and sighed. He really don't know why the evil aura of the most infamous teacher in the academy is slowly fading…

"Is that another manga?"

"What do you want freak?"

"Snobbish."

"Huh?"

"Why are you not with her?"

"Who?"

"Your youjo, Mikan Sakura?"

"She just left, she have to go back to the classroom to get something…"

"Oh. Didn't you remember what I've told you before? That you must not let her go alone… or else…"

"You'll kill her… look, no matter ho much alice you use against her, that won't affect her after all…"

"You're wrong, I won't do that.'

"Change of mind?"

"No. Change of heart."

"Hn, if you really change, where is my sister?"

"Here. Yukiaoi, come out now…" said persona and walk away leaving Natsume dumbstruck upon seeing his little sister in front of him, smiling.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: ha ha ha ha so late to update… three more chapters and the story ends… hope you'll like it…**

**enjoy!!!**

**Adieu!**


	18. LOVE

**A/N: Gomen for the late update… and yes… this story will be ending soon, two chapters left…**

**Thank you for the reviews: XXMeruPuriXX, PhantomEliAnime, girlonthemove210, XxXSmileyXxX, Kairi, SierralaineWalsh, Lysabelle, jazzflame, kradraven, Arahi Sakura, xXangelicprincessXx, blossommingtimmy, jeje-chan, Mican-chan, ladalada, Colette G., funny sakura, and tunaness….**

**Also, sorry for not telling you that some of the characters will turn out to be OOC because I'm afraid that you won't be reading this story if I warn you earlier…**

**Regarding this chappie, Yukiaoi Hyuuga, Natsume's sister will be his twin sis, because I'm not sure of her age…I've never read the manga ever since, just watch the anime…**

**Hope you will like this chappie!!! (--,)**

**Chapter 18: L.O.V.E  
**

He never thought that they will see each other again. He never imagined that she will be there in front of him, alive and alright. He never thought that Persona would be doing something incredible – freeing her sister aside from the fact that his last mission to save Shina Okazaki from the AAO just failed. It really never entered in his mind that there might be a chance that a heartless teacher could be doing things like this that will definitely give him more reasons to live.

"Oi! Natsume!" said Yukiaoi and snap her fingers for Natsume to free her from his stare

"Yu-ki-a-oi?" stuttered Natsume as the girl nodded and smiled in agreement

"Hai. Natsume-kun, it's me! Good to see you again!" said Aoi as she hug Natsume who hug her teary-eyed.

"I… never… thought… that Kami… will be so… good…to bring you back… to me.."

"Of course, he's always good, and he's much better because I'll be studying here too!"

"Huh?! How could that be?! You're not an alice!"

"Yes I am an alice… actually I have two… the human pheromone and the voice pheromone, good combi. Right?"

"Yeah… How'd you know?"

"I tried to use it against Persona… and poof… ha ha ha… I love it the way he danced!!!"

"Wow… what a tripper…"

"And also, I am a two-star student for the moment and we will be classmates too!"

"Good… Uhmmm… did Persona told you anything?"

"Yes. Everything!"

"Everything?! _She must not know that I'm going out in missions!_"

"Hai. Like your girlfriend and your gang…"

"(sigh) I thought…"

"Why? Is there something I don't know about you…"

"No… no… there's nothing more…really…" said Natsume as Aoi looks at him curiously

"You're hiding something…"

"No."

"Okay. (sigh), Let's go now!"

"Huh?! Where will we go?"

"To your classroom, I've heard that you're staying there after class. I want to meet your friends and your girlfriend of course!!!" said Aoi happily as she grab him walking towards the Middle School building.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How many left?" ask a man with violet orbs

"Two more left – Kazuma Haruno and Youichi Hijiri." Replied by the man with blue eyes

"Okay, but who'll be the last?" ask Reo

"Youichi Hijiri." Answered Haru

"Okay, dispatched Kazuma tonight, contact Narumi-sempai now, to pick him at the same place, same time!"

"Hai!"

BANG! BANG!

"What's that?!" said Reo as he rush to the main hall as a gray-haired boy lie to the floor covered with blood.

"Who freed this bastard?!" ask the brunette who have a gun standing in front of them

"Nobody." Said Reo as he signals Keichiro to check the boy's condition

"Nobody? Well, how can he run away if nobody freed him, I told you, put those alices into MAXIMUM SECURITY!!!" shouted Keiko and points the gun to Keichiro.

"Look? The boy's alice is not just any ordinary alice! He's a demon caster! Surely everyone of us will be afraid!" said Keichiro as he feels his heart beats faster

"Scared?! What the fuckin' shit you talking about?! What about your alices?! What's the use?!" shouted Keiko angrily…

"okay… okay… this won't be happening again!" shouted Reo back as Keiko stared at him deadly.

"Yes you're right, this will never be happening again, because I'll be the on who'll bring the last alice to the client. Good thing that this bastard is no use! Go, clean this mess!" ordered Keiko and walk away leaving the rest all nervous…

"How's he?" ask Reo

"He's gone." Replied Keichiro who fix the boy's body

"Haru. Report." Whispered Reo enough for just the two of them to hear.

"Hai." Said Haru and dialed at the phone

(Conv. on phone)

"Hello."

"News?"

"YH dead."

"Nani?!"

"Keiko killed him."

"huh?!"

"KH same place, same time."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"With whom?"

"Keiko."

"Okay. Got it. TC."

(end of conv.)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Class A, Middle School Building

As they were walking towards the classroom, Natsume feel something unusual. He popped in his head inside the classroom and saw everyone looking curious, and they were all silent- deafening silence surrounds the room.

"Oi! What's wrong with you guys?" ask Natsume as everybody was back again to reality…

"Oh! Natsume-kun, you're back. Where's Mikan?" ask Yuu and stared at the lady beside Natsume

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Said Natsume but the brunette just came in together with her raven-haired bestfriend

"Oh, you're here too." Said Ruka and stare at them worrily

"Otonashi-sempai… why was she looking for the two of you?" ask Koko in a serious manner which shock the two ladies

"Otonashi? She came here?" ask Natsume

"Hai. And she's looking for your girlfriend, and talk to Hotaru instead." Answered Koko still serious

"Why?" ask Natsume again and face Mikan

"That's not important." Answered Mikan coldly

"If that's not important, why did she look for you all of a sudden?" ask Sumire and look at them curiously worried.

"She's trembling, looking scared, and I can't read her mind, meaning that she's so tensed, out of her mind., not herself. So tell us what's wrong!" shouted Koko as Natsume nodded with agreement.

"IT'S A SECRET. PERIOD." Said Hotaru and walk towards Ruka

"Okay, if that so… will you introduce me now Natsume!" demanded Aoi, exasperated on not having the attention that she wanted, while everybody put their attention to her.

"Ah! Sorry Aoi! Guys, here's my sister Yukiaoi Hyuuga. Yukiaoi, here are my friends, beside you, she's my girlfriend." Introduced Natsume to the gang

"Ohio! Kokoroyumi here, but you can call me Koko, I am a mind reader…"

"Tobita Yuu- class rep, Illusion Alice."

"Hotaru Imai – Alice of Invention."

"Sumire Shouda – Cat-dog Alice"

"Nonoko Ogasawara – Alice of Chemistry."

"Anna Ogasawara – Alice of Cooking."

"Ruka Nogi – Natsume's bestfriend – animal pheromone."

"Oooh… same ability class." Said Aoi as she smiled at Ruka, making him blush.

"Why?" ask Ruka

"I have the Human and Voice Pheromone."

"Oh! I'll be glad to accompany you to our ability class!" said Ruka happily but he felt Hotaru hold his hand tightly for him to almost cry in pain.

"Oh! I see, you two are couple…" said Aoi and exchange stares with Hotaru

"Hai." Answered Hotaru coldly and look at Mikan who seems to be spaced out again.

"And you? You're my brother's girlfriend, right?" ask Aoi as she faced Mikan

"Uh… hai. Mikan Sakura, I have the nullification, barrier, and the healing alice!" answered Mikan and smiled at her ever-so-brightly.

"Nullifying Alice?" ask Aoi curiously

"An alice to nullify others alice." Answered Mikan

"Wow! Cool!" exclaimed Aoi which make shocked Mikan since it is only Narumi who really appreciated that alice of hers.

"Really? Why?" ask Mikan

"Hai!" answered Aoi gleefully

"Why?" Mikan ask curiously

"Because in that way you can protect my brother from dying." Said Aoi straight-forwardly which make Mikan smile more.

"Arigatou! And yes! Why don't we go out for a while?!" said Mikan and grab Aoi's hands out of the room while Hotaru sighed in relief for seeing the old Mikan back

"Where will we go?" ask Aoi and stop

"Yes. Where will you two go?" ask Natsume and walk towards them

"To Central Town! Where else!" said Mikan and started walking again.

"Just the both of you?!" ask Hotaru and grab Ruka towards the two ladies ahead of them

"Oh come on! Do you have to ask? It's my treat, so if you want to come, let's go now!" said Mikan but Hotaru stop her

"Wait, where'd you get the money for treating us? Our allowances we haven't got it yet." Ask Hotaru curiously

"Oh, I…I…" stuttered Mikan and sweat dropped while Hotaru looked at her waiting for her to answer…

"Well, you see Hotaru-chan, Mikan just sold us this picture, she told us that it will be a remembrance…" said Sumire as she had Hotaru and Ruka a picture of them

"Mikan…" said Hotaru and glared deadly at her

"Don't worry, she just those pictures to us, no one else." Explained Yuu as he show them another picture of the two in another position

"How much did you sold this picture to them ?" ask Ruka and saw Natsume holding another picture of them

"Only…(gulp)… 700 rabbits each…(gulp)" said Mikan, nervous on what her bestfriend might do to her…

"(sigh) Karma…" whispered Ruka, well enough for the rest of them to hear

"How much did you earned?" ask Hotaru again as dollar signs started to appear in her eyes

"2, 700 rabbits all in all…" said Mikan

"Give me the 2,000 rabbits." Ordered Hotaru

"Hell NO!" said Mikan teasingly

"If you won't give that to me…" was all Hotaru can say since she did not bring her Baka gun

"What?! Don't worry Hotaru, this will be the first and the last time I'll ever gonna dot this! Promise!" said Mikan as she raised her right hand

"Okay, I'll let you go this time but in one condition…" Hotaru said smiling slyly, and making Mikan listen intently

"She wants to have a picture of you two in your… (gulp)… underwear." Said Koko as he wipe his swet for the umpteenth time, while Mikan's jaw dropped.

"Huh?!" said Mikan as Aoi started to laugh at them

"Sure… It's a good idea, since it's been a long time since I last saw your underwear Polka…" said Natsume and grins evilly but then…

SLAP!

"What was that for?" said Natsume as he looked at his sister

"Well, you should know how to respect a lady, Natsume." Said Aoi seriously as everybody was shocked seeing Natsume's face with a hand print.

"Good! Very Good! I owe you one Aoi!" said Mikan and laugh at her boyfriend heartily

"Oi! Baka! Do you agree?!" cutted Hotaru but Aoi kissed her on the cheek that makes her feel dizzy.

"Forget everything about the money and the picture." Whispered Aoi on Hotaru's ear.

"Arigatou Aoi! I promise, I'll buy everything you wanted." Whispered Mikan to Aoi

"Wha… what happened?" ask Hotaru and look at everybody

"Nothing, you seemed to be so spaced out for a while…" answered Nonoko and Anna, trying their best not to be caught acting like there's nothing happened

"Ah okay, so were are we going?" ask Hotaru looking confused

"To Central Town, let's go!" said Mikan and they all started walking

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How could we say this to her?" uttered the blonde teacher

"Don't keep it a secret, it's better for her to know the truth. We may not know, after that news, she'll be much more energized to go on her last mission." Said the masked teacher

"Okay. Tell her later, since she's with Natsume right now. She might cry making it for him obvious that she's going on missions." Said Narumi

"I'll go with her."

"Me too. I've waited long enough for this to happen."

"Just one problem."

"What?"

"The Kuro Neko. He might suspect us."

"Don't worry, he'll need to know this anyway, but let Mikan excuse herself from him."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They bought everything, from slippers to boots, from jeans to dresses, and it's all Mikan's treat. This also makes Aoi feel more comfortable with the group.

"Arigatou, Mikan-san! You're really such a good sister-in-law!" said Aoi as she hug Mikan tight but Mikan's phone rang..

(conv. on phone)

"Hello."

"Mikan…uhmmm…"

"Ah… Narumi-sensei, I forgot to call you, to tell you that I'll cancel our _**tutor**_ for today…"

"Mikan!"

"Yes Narumi-sensei?"

"Is Hyuuga-kun with you?"

"Hai."

"Okay then, there's something I want to tell but I want you to control your feelings… just like in the training…"

"Okay. What is it?"

"Youichi Hijiri…"

"What about him?"

"He's dead."

"Nani?!"

"She killed him.'

"She did it again!"

"Mikan! Remember what I told you!"

"Okay then, meet me at the library now."

"I can't, we have a meeting. I'll just call Kano to escort you."

"Okay then."

"Goodbye."

(end of conv.)

"(_gulp) must not cry." _Thought Mikan but she did not know that a pair of crimson eyes are watching her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Somewhere in Nagoya…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!" an old man shouted as he walk towards the wooden door

"Oyaji!" a brunette in her thirty's embrace the old man tight

"Who are you?" ask the old man who's almost out-of-breath from the lady's hug

"Oyaji… don't you remember me? It's me Yuka, your daughter!" said the brunette while she loosen her embrace

"Is it really you?" ask the old man surprised

"Hai." Said Yuka and gaze around the house as if looking for somebody…

"You might be looking for her…"

"Hai. Where's she?"

"A certain blonde man came here four years ago, he said that she's studying in a special school…" said the old man trying to remember what that man told him

"Alice Academy, right?"

"Ah yeah! I remember, our school! Alice Academy!"

"How did she go there?"

"I don't know, she just left here and leave me a letter telling me that she'll go look after her bestfriend."

"Okay. If that will be the case, I'll better go now. I want to bring her back." Said Yuka but her phone rings

(conv. on phone)

"Mushi mushi."

"She's on the move."

"Who?"

"Keiko."

"Why?"

"To kill Mikan Sakura."

"NO WAY. How does she know her location?"

"I don't know, but you better hurry up before it's too late."

"Okay then. I'll go now. Goodbye."

(end of conv.)

"Is that Keiko?"

"No."

"Where's she?"

"I don't know either, but I know she's after my daughter."

"If only you did not rebel against me, this won't be happening…"

"Look, don't blame me, you don't explained everything to me before, good thing I now understand you."

"Okay. But you did it still…"

"Oyaji… please… let's stop this nonsense conversation."

"Okay."

"Arigatou."

"For what?"

"For loving a rebel like me, though I don't know your reasons…"

"My reasons are simple – the two of you are the most precious treasures of my life."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Arigatou for all of your reviews… You don't know how much it means to me!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this chappie…**

**For the next chapter, **_**Missions and Lovelife Part2**_


	19. Betrayal

**A/N: To all readers:**

**I changed my pen name from ****sakurachan008**** to **_**kishi.tenshi**_** hope it doesn't matter.**

**Absolutely, there will be no part 2 for this story because I'll end this enough to satisfy you – my beloved and loyal readers. I also want to thank you, especially my fellow Filipino readers from keep on reading this story of mine despite the hectic schedule we have since school had started already!**

**One more chapter to go and this will come to an end. I will, and it's for sure, that you'll enjoy every last bit upon reading this story.**

**So I thank you:**

**Koolasapixels**

**Ladalada**

**Arahi Sakura**

**Jeje-chan**

**Kemcat16**

**Flora0moonstone**

**Purplish024**

**sweetCITRUS**

**kradraven**

**girlonthemove210**

**diamondz-luver-radz**

**Lysabelle**

**Chapter 19: Betrayal**

"Oi. Where will you go?" ask Hotaru to the almost-running-away brunette

"Ah. To the library." Said Mikan as she forced a smile

"I'm coming with you." Volunteered Natsume and wrap his arms around the brunette's waist

"No. You don't have to, besides Aoi needs you, tour her around the school." Suggested Mikan as Natsume glanced at Aoi who nodded in agreement.

"Okay… But… will you be alright?" ask Natsume

"Hai. Narumi-sensei will just give me something, so I think that won't take long. After that, I'll be going to my room, and take a rest." Answered Mikan and about to peck Natsume on the cheeks, but he caught her lips and they engage in a passionate kiss.

Between those kisses, inside the brunette's heart, are full of guilt, shame, and rage. She can't stand that another part of her life lost again without her doing anything. She don't want to show her sadness in fornt of her loved ones, especially the one she's engage with her lips, yes, kisses, that are nothing more than love. She wants to be strong for him, for them, for everyone.

"Ehem." Interrupted Aoi as the two lovers stop from kissing

"People are watching you." Said Koko but Anna and Nonoko were so hook up on watching them kiss and frowns when they stop - - duh… they are just so sweet. Perfect combination

"Okay. I'll go now, see you later. An doh, don't forget to pick me up before dinner!" said Mikan and peck Natsume's cheek again, and started walking away – fast, her bangs, covering all of her emotions.

The group started walking too, until they reach their rooms. Natsume accompany Aoi around the school to give her a quick tour by means of Tobita, and after that, he escorted her to her room and help her fixed her things that they bought from Central Town. It's tiring, really tiring, but definitely worth it for Natsume. He feel like his life is complete, just enough. Suddenly, his thoughts were back to the brunette, for the past weeks, he feels that there's something with the brunette that is so unusual, but can't figured it out. He did not suspect her from going on missions, because he checked her at her room every night, and she's there, sound asleep.

After Aoi fell asleep, he immediately leave her and go to he library thinking that she might be there, though an hour passed already before they parted ways.

While he's walking on the school grounds, he saw two familiar people under the shades of his Sakura tree, their Sakura tree. He come closer but tried his best not to be seen, knowing that the other person is his girlfriend together with one of his ability classmates – Kano Sato. He walks towards the bushes and hid himself into it, assuring that he can manage to hear and see everything.

The gray-haired lad's arm is over the brunette's shoulder, meaning, close enough, looks like lovers.

"I'm sorry." Started Kano to the crying brunette.

"Why? Why does everything have to be like this. Did I do something wrong to Kami that he's punishing me too much, that I can't bear?!" said Mikan as she lean her head to the lad's chest and tears started to fall like waterfalls.

"ssshhh.. Mikan, everything will be alright, and I am so sure of it. Tonight, do your best to end all of your sufferings." Kano said trying his best to calm her. Truly, by those missions, he has been getting better and closer to the brunette. He loves her, and he can't deny it. He promised her that he'll always be on her side just to prove his love, that she'll wait till forever comes to an end, but that's not possible for one reason, Mikan is taken.

"Maybe, if I die, these won't be happening. Maybe if I die, everything will turn out right. Maybe if I die.."

"Stop it. What if you die, what will happen to us? You fill my life with color and I'm getting used to it, so if you'll die, what will happen to me, to them, to him… Don't be selfish…"

"I know but… how can I…"

"I'm here, always here. Remember, that's my promise, my vow, my oath…"

"Arigatou."

"No, I must be the one who must thank you for being a part of my life…"

"Whatever. But still, I want to thank you for listening to me… always…"

"What else can I do? I am madly… deeply… in love with you…" said Kano lovingly, and kissed her… on the forehead…

"Yeah, right, but I'm taken."

"Even though, I'll wait."

"Do whatever you want, but you know me very well…" said Mikan as she stand up and dusted off her uniform

"I'll bring you to your room, I've heard that he'll be picking you up for dinner…" said Kano, sadness is in his eyes. He held her hands and teleported.

As soon as the two left, all of the bushes surrounding the Sakura tree burned revealing the aggravated flame-caster, catching the attention of passers-by. He made his way back to his room, nobody can look at him into the eye, his eyes are full of fury…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She heard it all, her friends sufferings, and admit to herself that she can't bear everything that her bestfriend is going through. She admit to herself she's way too stronger than her, though she smiled a lot, she knows that deep inside those smiles, are pain that stabs her heart, enough for her to be killed.

She's shocked from hearing that the cute little boy, died, and it hurts her more to see that Mikan was actually taking all the problems all by herself. What else can she do, that's what Mikan told her to do so, to stay out from her business, though not totally, but almost.

Mikan did not know that the precious necklace that she gave her one month ago is actually a tracking device as well as a life indicator. She was about to put it on an exhibit but failed to do so to support her friend form her missions. She might earned a lot of rabbits, making her the richest student in the academy, but excuse herself for that moment to protect the most priceless part of her life and that's her- Mikan.

The necklace has a nanocamera installed in it, enabling her to know her moves in a 360 degrees scale, to hear all of her conversations. Also, a life indicator since it can show whether the wearer is losing his life, since it also work like a stethoscope, enough to hear her heartbeat.

She closed her laptop as soon as the brunette and her friend teleported back to her room. It's almost 7:00 in the evening so she prepared all of her things, and take a shower. Ruka will be picking her up before they go to the dining hall. While she's putting on her dress, Otonashi's dream still haunts her, but she is just so sure that she can't stop her from doing so.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

6:30 pm… ladies dormitory…

He's still out of his mind, he can't manage to calm down every time he remembers what he saw. Aoi was there walking beside him, she can't interrupt him from his thoughts cause she knows how deadly it can be. They reach the Girl's room, and it's so hard for him to knock but forced himself too..

KNOCK1 KNOCK!

"Polka! Are you ready?!" asked Natsume as he knocks the brunette's door again

"Hai. Coming out already! And why'd you call me on that name again?! How many times did I told you that I have a name and it's Mikan, M-I-K-A-N!" shouted the brunette

"Look! I'm hungry! So will you please come out now!"

"Yeah. Yeah." And she come out of her room. She was about to kiss Natsume but he turn around, trying his best to avoid her.

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Look! I'm not deaf! So will you please stop shouting at me! And you're not the only one who's hungry here!" she shouted back.

"Wow. Sweet." Commented Aoi as the two stop while Natsume glared at her dedly, which shock Mikan

_Did he know it already?"_ thought Mikan and they started walking towards the dining hall, and they don't even talk.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dining hall…

They occupied the same table again, well, they occupied it everyday, almost calling it the Natsume Hyuuga's gang table, and they don't mind it anyway. However, everybody stare at the couple who's not talking ever since they started eating. Hotaru look at the two suspiciously…

"Oi. Koko. Read her mind." whispered Natsume to the mind reader who's sitting beside him.

"Hai." Answered Koko and started to read the brunette's mind, and his face started to look confused..

"Nani??"

"She said 'OMG, did he know it already? Why's he's acting like that if he don't'" replied Koko, but Hotaru bing one seat apart from Koko heard what they're talking about and it shocked her. Natsume saw the Ice Queen's reaction and stare at her for a while. Hotaru stand up and walk towards Mikan.

"Mikan, can we talk for a sec?" ask Hotaru as Mikan nodded in agreement. They walk too fast, and exits the hall quickly.

"Excuse me." Said Natsume, looking pissed.

He goes out and look for the two ladies until he saw them right at the corner. He come close enough to hear their conversation, but tries to hide himself from them.

"I think he knows it already…" started Hotaru

"You think so? What will I do now?" said Mikan really worried…

"What's worse, he looks angry."

"I know it, so I really don't know what to do…"

"Don't worry, everything will be alright.'

"(sob)… but…(sob)… what if…(sob)… Oh Hotaru…(sob)… I don't want him to know (sob)…"

But then Kano started to appear…

"You're crying again…" said Kano as he offered a hanky to her. Hotaru was used to it since he's like a shock absorber for Mikan when she have a problem regarding her missions..

"No... It's nothing. I just…. Nah… Don't worry… I'll be alright." Said Mikan as she wipe her tears with his hanky.

"Okay… so… if you're done eating… call me immediately…there's something we have to talk about…" said Kano and teleported back again wherever…

"Mikan…"

"Don't stop me now Hotaru."

"Your promise."

"Don't worry. I will fulfill it."

"Okay then. Let's go back."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He run back to the dining hall, so quick, that everyone was staring at him…

"Oh. You're back." Said Ruka, curiously looking at Natsume…

"Where are they?" ask Natsume

"They're here." Answered Tobita but still confused on what's really happening.

"You look exhausted… what's the matter?" ask Mikan as she sit back again.

"Hn. Great Actress…" snaps Natsume

"What do you mean?" ask Mikan exasperated and nervous at the same time

"So now, you're asking… why don't you check it out for yourself…" shot Natsume again clenching his fist

"What are you talking about Natsume?" ask Mikan again

"Liar." As he glared at her deadlier than ever

"What are you talking about Hyuuga?" ask Hotaru as she glared at him deadly

"Oh, it's just that I realize that falling in love with an idiot is just the dumbest thing I've ever done…" said Natsume and shock Mikan, tears started to fall from her cheeks…

"What the hell are you talking about Hyuuga!" shouted Hotaru

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW IMAI! YOUR BESTFRIEND IS ACTUALLY CHEATING ON ME! AND YOU, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE ADVISING HER NOT TO DO THAT BUT STILL SUPPORTED HER ON DOING SO!" shouted Natsume as everyone at the dining hall started to look at them, like watching a drama movie-live.

SLAP!

"You don't know anything Hyuuga, you know nothing!" shouted Hotaru back

Mikan was already lost in her thoughts, and tears started to fall again from her cheeks, she can't here everything now… then she called somebody from her cellphone. Then Kano appeared, gaze at everyone, and hold Mikan's hand and teleported.

"What is it that I didn't know Imai? What? I actually see her with that Kano guy, hugging her… and he actually let herself be kissed.. isn't that enough proof that she's cheating on me!" shouted Natsume

"You know what! From the very first time you and Mikan met, and the time that I've learned she's falling in love with you, I regret on saying this to her – NATSUME HYUUGA IS JUST A PERVERT AND YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM." Shouted Hotaru as she run away.

"You go back to your room Natsume, you've hurt her enough…" said Koko which Shocked Natsume, knowing that everyone still sided the brunette…

"So, you don't care about me ha? Anyways I'm fine with that, and I'm used to it… sadly, I just regret from wasting my life just to protect you all..." said Natsume irritatingly then somebody punch him hard on the face making him feel dizzy

"Everyone her cares about you, all of us, especially Mikan, so don't tell us that we don't care, cause we do." Said Ruka seriously, as he calls for Mochu to lift him up to his room since he can't stand up.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Northern Woods Entrance…

The plan is to make Kano bring them to the said site and wait a call for back up. Yayoi, Narumi,. And Persona will come with Mikan.

They started and prepared themselves. Mikan focus all of her thoughts for her reunion with her mother. Kano teleported them at the same place where they pick Akihiro and the rest of the alices captured by the AAO.

They spotted the limo, Persona turned its wheels into ashes, making the people inside it get out. There they saw the cold Keiko Sakura Which shock Mikan since she really look like her…. The men in black suit surrounded Keiko pointing their guns to the foursome in front of them…

"So we meet at last, Mikan Sakura." Said Keiko as she smiled at her slyly

"Are you my mother?" ask Mikan

"No, I didn't have a child nor wish I have to, especially if that will be like you." Said Keiko and signals her bodyguards to shoot at them but Persona just turned them into ashes.

"Why do you have to do this? She is your child, you're suppose to be protecting her, not to kill her!" shouted Narumi as he used his alice to put the others to sleep.

"How many times will I tell you that I don't have a child!" shouted Keiko

"How dare you disown her!" shouted Yayoi as she throw them countless ice daggers to the attackers…

"One more talk, or else you'll be dead." Said Keiko as Persona started to cry in pain. His head really hurts but enables him to use his alice against the other five who's attacking them, turning them into ashes…

"What did you do to him?" ask Narumi as he feels himself that he's getting weaker… while Mikan tried her best to put her barrier on but she's just too weak….

"Okay, two down… two brats left." Said Keiko and started to signal someone and then Yayoi was electrocuted and she fell unconscious…"

"No way…" said Mikan as she started to cry

"Oh… the brat is crying already… Boys! Kill her now!" shouted Keiko and they actually did, Mikan was there left unconscious, but then another brunette shouted from afar.

"Oh… it's you, so we meet again… big sister… YUKA!" said Keiko as she laughs evilly…

"Shall we put her down?" ask Ira, the one with the electricity alice

"Sure… do whatever you want!" said Keiko

"Oh… did you just forgot, I am a nullifier too… and way better than you!" said Yuka as he killed the rest of the guys…

"Wow. You never change… so it will be a great honor to me to be the one who'll kill you… my dearest!" said Keiko and point a gun to her, but unluckily she was run out of bullets

"Why do we have to be this way…."

"Why? You ask me why?! You've got everything! Oyaji loves you! Even mother loves you! Even my boyfriend loves you! No one left for me! You leave me alone! You're supposed to be by my side always, but what did you do! You left me behind!" said Keiko and get another ammo to load her gun

"I didn't left you behind! You run away from us! It's not my fault!"

"Oh yeah. I don't have time to these nonsense talkings… maybe to put you down is enough!" said Keiko and shoot Yuka, 7 bullets in a row… definitely, she died

"Now, what's left? Oh me…"said Keiko and shot herself… no one left behind… blood all over the place…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hotaru's room…

Everyone was there… shock on what they're watching….

"See.. I told you.. you know nothing…" said Hotaru teary-eyed

Natsume clenched his fist, tears started to fall from his face while Hotaru dialed the Academy hotline to call for some back ups to Mikan

"Now what? Shout at her! Now curse her! Humiliate her!" shouted Hotaru while Natsume stares at the floor, he can't do anything now… what else can he do anyway when Mikan was almost lifeless…

"You see, loving is not all just loving… it's more on trusting…" said Hotaru as she tried to wipe off her tears that keeps on falling…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N" Cliffhanger**


	20. Gifts for a Purpose

**A/N: the last chapter, hope you will enjoy this one…**

**Anyways… Arigatou!:**

**Kradraven**

**Girlonthemove210**

**XxXSmileyXxX**

**Jazzflame**

**Colette G.**

**Flora0moonstone**

**Mican-chan**

**Tunaness**

**Purplish024**

**Heya-gurl**

**Arahi Sakura**

**Jeje-chan**

**Lianneharmony**

**SoulofPurity**

**Ladalada**

**Kemcat**

**sweetCITRUS**

**nops**

**ENJOY! (.)**

**Chapter 20: Gifts for a Purpose**

Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka rushed to the hospital as soon as Mikan and the others were delivered to the hospital. Mikan is directed to the operating room since five bullets were shot into her body. Her three best friends started to pray that she'll be alright.

The doctors put a strong Alice control device to prevent her from using her healing Alice involuntarily. It takes six hours for the doctors to operate her wounded body. Her condition is critical since three of the bullets were shot near her heart while the other two bullets were shot in her shoulders. Luckily, Hotaru's older brother Subaru, were there, enough for him to do anything to save Mikan's life for his sister. After the operation he healed the wounds but not enough to heal it completely.

After the operation, she was delivered to her room. The three follow her, while she's still unconscious. They all decided to skip classes for the next day, they tried to remain awake for the whole night, watching, guarding, and praying for her safety.

"Na…Natsume…" said the brunette weakly, everybody sighed in relief when they heard her voice again; it was just last night when they all saw her almost dying…

"Mikan… you're awake!" said Natsume as he felt his energy coming back. He holds her hand tighter, since he can't embrace her because of the lifeline attached to her.

"Gomen… Natsume…" said Mikan weakly which make Natsume back to tears again…

"No Mikan, I must be the one to say…"

"Natsume…please…forgive me…for not…telling… you…that…I'm going out…in missions… I just don't…want…you…to be hurt again… just because… of me…"

"But…"

"Ssshhh…Natsume…kindly… do me a favor…"

"What is it Mikan? I'll do everything; just tell me what it is…"

"Be…before I die… please… forgive me…"

"I won't forgive you…I won't… unless…"

"What Natsume…"

"Live Mikan… LIVE! FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE….PLEASE…" Said Natsume were tears don't stop from falling…

"If… that will be the only way… for you to forgive me… I'll do it…"

"Yes…you must live…" said Hotaru as she kissed Mikan's forehead.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-_**Flashback-**_

_At Hotaru's room…_

_When she reaches her room, she cried all her angers out. Then someone came knocking and expectedly, it is Ruka which upon seeing her embrace her lovingly…_

"_What is really the problem?" asked Ruka which make her stunned for a moment_

"_Tell me everything, I may help to lighten up your heart even jus a bit…" continued Ruka and free her form his embrace to get some water for her to drink._

"_It's been a month when she told me everything about her life. Though I've known her for so long, there's still some part of her life that remained unknown until she saved Persona. Narumi and Persona told her everything about her life. She was told that she's the grand daughter of the Academy's founder and the daughter of the AAO's founder. She then agreed to the Academy's decision to go into missions because she thought that she might convince her mother to stop the organization's kidnapping of Alices. And also, since she is the founder's daughter, she can't go into missions alone, so the headmaster assigned two dangerous ability students to guard her in every mission and inside the Academy premises too. Kano and Yayoi are the ones assigned for her security, which makes him and Mikan become friends while after some time, they're becoming closer, enough for Kano to fall for her. What Natsume didn't know when he saw the two of them under the Sakura tree is that Mikan's felt guilty again because Youichi died and Kano's the one who became her shock absorber whenever there are mission related problems. While Natsume being an idiot, thought that she's cheating on him because Kano kiss her on the forehead, little did she know that it just means loving understanding…" said Hotaru as she reach for her laptop, but saw everyone was in her room already, all silent, dumbfounded, on what they heard._

"_Then why didn't you told me that a while ago?" ask Natsume staring at the floor, his fist clenched._

"_Hn. Hyuuga, why are you here?" snaps Hotaru as she offered the rest of the gang a seat_

"_Answer me Imai!" shouted Natsume _

"_Why? If I told you that, will you listen to me?!" shouted Hotaru back and was about to slap Natsume again but Ruka stop her_

"_Hotaru, stop it. He had enough." Uttered Ruka…_

"_Listen to me Hyuuga! If ever my bestfriend died because of her lack of concentration in the mission, I'll just promise you one thing – that's it – to kill you slowly, enough to avenge Mikan, enough to let you feel everything that you've done to her." Said Hotaru which make Natsume step back._

"_Uhmmm… Natsume-kun, there's something that I also wanted to tell you… you see… it is also Mikan-san… who convince Persona-sensei to bring me back to you…" interrupted Aoi and saw Natsume cry for the very first time._

"_Your tears… that won't help." Said Ruka and offered him a seat too. They were all faced to a large screen which shows Mikan face to face with Keiko._

_As they were watching, the room started to fill with tension. Then, they heard, five shots, five bullets, shot at Mikan's body. Tears started to fall from their eyes while Hotaru can't breathe easily..._

"_Look… What you've done Hyuuga!" shouted Hotaru from the bottom of her lungs…_

"_Oh no… this can't be…" said Koko worrily, he can't accept that a friend is dying while he can't do anything. Anna and Nonoko just cried while Natsume's hands started to look like balls of fire._

"_If you just ask me or investigate of what really happened to her, this won't be happening, if you only kept quiet, she could have been focusing to protect herself, she could have activated her barrier alice to protect herself and the others, she could have been here safely, she could have not been shot… I really promise you this Hyuuga, I will kill you if you die… your days will be numbered… if she die!" shouted Hotaru again, still crying, she buries her wet face into Ruka's chest, envelop in his loving embrace._

"_I… I am really… sorry…" uttered Natsume_

"_Sorry?! Then what?! You've already done it Natsume! And that won't change!" shouted Hotaru again_

"_But… But… I don't have any idea… that… she's…" uttered Natsume again_

"_See... I told you... you know nothing…" said Hotaru teary-eyed_

_Natsume clenched his fist, tears started to fall from his face while Hotaru dialed the Academy hotline to call for some back ups to Mikan_

"_Now what? Shout at her! Now curse her! Humiliate her!" shouted Hotaru while Natsume stares at the floor, he can't do anything now… what else can he do anyway when Mikan was almost lifeless…_

"_You see, loving is not all just loving… it's more on trusting…" said Hotaru as she tried to wipe off her tears that keeps on falling…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!" shouted an old man weakly as he started to unlock the wooden door.

"Are you Mr. Sakura?" ask a black haired man with spectacles

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm from Alice Academy, I'm Mr. Jinno.'

"Oh. Come in."

"Thanks sir, but I have to tell you this now. Your granddaughter, Mikan Sakura is in a very critical condition. She was shot five times while she was in her missions." Said Jinno while the old man started to breathe difficultly, for his old age, he can't bear that one of his precious ones will be dying.

"What?! Didn't I tell you to take care of her! Didn't you listen to my instructions?! What kind of bodyguards did you assigned for her safety?!"

"They were also with her too, but they were outnumbered, actually they were also confined in the hospital.

"That will not be an excuse! You should have assigned more bodyguards for her! Now tell me! How is she?"

"Sir, the Academy Hospital will do everything to keep her alive. We promise you that!"

"Be sure…" said the old man and started to faint, good thing, Jinno caught him from falling.

"Sir… are you alright?" ask Jinno and slap the old man's face gently…

"Here… give this letter… attached there is my last will… promise me… you keep my Mikan safe…" said the old man and take his last breathe.

Jinno was flabbergasted when he check the old man's body, who died in his arms. He brings him to the hospital as fast as he can, thinking that he might help the old man regain his life but he failed. He decided to cremate the old man's body and put his ashes into a beautiful elegantly designed case.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Another day passed and Mikan is recovering fast making her condition better. The Alice control device was removed making her heal herself again. And also, she's gaining strength.

"Mikan-san, how are you?" ask the blonde teacher with a bandage in his head together with Persona and Yayoi

"Narumi-sensei! Persona-sensei! Yayoi-san! You're all alright!" said Mikan gleefully but her smile started to turn into a frown

"Why do you look sad Mikan/ I thought you were happy to see us okay?" ask Yayoi which have some bandages too in her arms from being electrocuted…

"If not because of me… you won't be hurt…" said Mikan and started to cry

"We understand you… don't worry… these are just minor injuries… don't think of us anymore… you should be taking care of yourself … or else, your discharge for tomorrow will be postpone!" said Narumi which make Mikan smile again upon hearing that she can go out…

"Really?! I will be going out tomorrow!" said Mikan as she hugs Narumi tight

"Yes Mikan-san, the doctor said that you're healing fast, so better be ready for tomorrow! Get well soon!" said Yayoi and bid her goodbye

"So... we also have to go now… still have classes tomorrow... better to attend those… so bye bye… see ya tomorrow!" said Narumi as he and Persona exits her room.

They were alone again, she and Natsume. It's already late but still insists to stay with her. The others already left because of classes, but he chose to skip his classes...

"Mikan, I'm sorry…" started Natsume trying to avoid the hazel eyes staring at him

"Sorry? For what?" ask Mikan confused on what her boyfriend said

"For accusing you of cheating on me…I didn't mean to do that."

"You did?! I thought you were just angry because I am going on missions…"

"Yes. It is because I saw Kano kiss you on the forehead."

"Is that so? He always does that to me anyways…"

"ALWAYS?!"

"Yes. Whenever I go out with missions with Yayoi only and whenever I cry my heart out to him…"

"Why didn't you tell me that instead?"

"I don't want you to worry about me always. I found reasons to live because of you, and I don't want that reason to be gone just because of me."

"Hn. Idiot."

"Huh?! Why?!"

"If you die… what would you think will happen to me?!"

"You'll be alright."

"Well, I won't be! I'll better be dead… if I lost you."

"Then why do you suspect me of cheating on you?"

"Sorry! It's a mistake!"

"Here's a thing to remember. I am yours and you are mine. FOREVER." Said Mikan and kissed Natsume --- the same deep passionate kiss.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two days passed when Mikan was discharge from the hospital, she was allowed to go to school, and unexpectedly, she was not late again.

"Ms. Sakura, again, thanks you for risking your life for the sake of the Academy." Said Jinno as everybody cheered and clap their hands in appreciation of her heroic actions…

"Arigatou, but still, I want to say sorry, if not for my weird family, we may not be suffering…" said Mikan as tear started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"You must not feel sorry Mikan. Actually we are also ashamed of you, since you choose to save us rather than joining your mother." Said Yuu

"Sakura-san, here's a letter from your grandfather, he told me to give this to you before he died." Said Jinno as he hand her the letter

"Oi. Mikan. Mind to read that aloud?" ask Hotaru while everybody looks at her pleadingly.

"Okay. I'll read it now."

_**To my ever dearest Mikan,**_

_**Upon reading this, my life has ended. I wrote this letter because I feel sorry for myself for not telling all the missing part of your life.**_

_**I have two daughters and they are Yuka and Keiko, Yuka is your mother, regarding your father, all I know that your aunt killed him out of jealousy. Yuka and Keiko are the AAO founders, though I tried my best to stop them from doing so but they are just hard-headed enough to turn their backs away from me. Me and your grandmother was so frustrated, and worried for the Alice's safety, so we formulate a rule that students will be assigned to go on missions to stop the AAO from kidnapping other alices and their plans for bringing down the academy. After four years, Yuka came back to us, with a baby; she said that she leave the AAO because she realized that what she did is wrong. The baby was you Mikan. She wants to protect you from your aunt, Keiko who's trying to kill you too, upon hearing that from Yuka, your grandma got sick and eventually died.**_

_**When you go away, I am really worried in your condition, worried that Keiko might have found you and kill you, much to my surprise, you were there studying to the school we've build for you and people who are like you and that's it –ALICES. We are the founders of the school you're studying to right now –Alice Academy. That school is especially made for Alices to be protected from heartless kidnappers that are using Alices for their own senseless and selfish motives. Then the AAO was formed, they became the number deliverers of Alice to the big companies to earn enough money which I don't know what their reasons is. There's just one thing that I've heard from Keiko that really contradicts the Academy's mission for all of the alices- that is to be greater than ordinary people and use them like slaves. The academy was not build for that principle, instead it was build for alices to learn how to use their divine gifts into an effective way, enough to help the society, enough to bring peace for the whole world.**_

_**Upon reading this, I hope and expect you that your eyes will be lighten up that this academy is no prison- it is just a training ground that if ever you face the real world, you'll know how to survive, and you'll know how to live harmoniously with the people around you.**_

_**Attached in this letter is the will that entitles you to be the new owner of the Academy and all of the Sakura family assets which are spread all around the globe. May you share this blessing to all.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Grandpa**_

After reading the letter, the class was all flabbergasted on what they heard – Mikan is a billionaire.

"Congratulations Mikan!" cheered the whole class, and unexpected as it may seem, no dollar signs can be seen on Hotaru's eyes, just pure concern, pure happiness.

"Okay, so we will be asking the board of trustees to celebrate and to commemorate your grandfather's death." Said Jinno.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the celebration, Mikan was entitled for a speech:

"…**From this day on, there will be new rules that I shall impart for the academy. Yes three new rules that will change the academy. First, letters are allowed to be sent and be received from outside the school premises to keep in touch with our loved ones, and for your safety, we will only be accepting letters from your parents and guardians. Second, the Dangerous Ability Class will be allowed to participate in every Academy's events; also, they will not go on missions from now on. Third, your security is also important, that's why, and we've decided to hire professional security agents with Alice to guard each and every one of us. **

**Before I end this speech, I just want to repeat what my grandpa has said to me in his last letter… Being an Alice is a gift, it is not just a gift to make us feel higher than everybody, but a gift to help everyone. Hope these values shall be imparted in our hearts forever. **

**Thank you very much."**

And everybody clap their hands in agreement.

Meanwhile, all of the AAO's connections, in or out of Japan, were all cut and everyone connected were arrested and punished in accordance with the law. Regarding Reo, he was sentence for life-long imprisonment due to crimes like kidnapping and massacre; he did not resist the police but followed what it is in the law. He did not dare to escape since he just wanted to live normally.

**-----FIN----**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: sorry if the ending is not really good.**

**Arigatou!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, just the story, WHEN SHE DIDN'T SMILE AT ALL.**


End file.
